Dawn of Demons
by SetsunaSkye
Summary: 10 years have pass since the death of Naraku. Rin is now of age and decides to return to Sesshomaru's side once again. Little did they know, their adventure didn't turn out the way they expected. With new surprises and enemies on the rise, Rin and Sesshomaru must fight against the new evil that threatens to destroy the west and their new found relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is my very first story ever so it might not be the best in quality but I promise that you'll like it…hopefully. I am an amateur when it comes to writing so there may be some grammar mistakes or typos but once again this is my very first time ever writing a story for the public enjoyment of others. I hope you'll enjoy reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha charters except the ones I made up myself. **

**Dawn of Demons**

**Chapter 1**

**Results**

10 years have passes since the fall of Naraku. Life was peaceful once again for Inuyasha and his friends with the exception of demons running around trying to cause mayhem and terrorizing human villages. They were however effortlessly stopped by Inuyasha with the assistance of Miroku. Sometimes they would go to villages to perform unneeded exorcism to exhort villagers for lodgings, and occasionally Shippo will tag along when he comes back from his training.

While the guys are out earning money, Kagome and Sango are at home in the village , either taking care of their children, collecting herbs, or sharpening their skills.

After being unable to return to the feudal era for 3 years, Kagome wished with all her heart to return to Inuyasha. The well finally opened up and Kagome returned to Inuyasha's side.

Once she returned, she trained to become a miko and practiced her miko skills along with learning about herbs from Jineji. After 7 years she is now the village's head miko.

She is mated and marked by Inuyasha so she ages at the same rate as him. She now has two children with Inuyasha. Their oldest, which is their son named Hikaru was 5 years old while their daughter, Emiko, was only 3.

Hikaru was the splitting image of Inuyasha, he had long fluffy silver hair ending at his waist, and dark golden eyes. Emiko inherited Inuyasha's silky silver hair ending at her mid back but, Kagome's warm brown eyes that welcomes you.

Sango now has 4 kids. Her eldest twin daunters at the age of 8 Aki and Hina, her eldest son Ryuu, and her youngest son Kei. When they aren't taking care of their children, Kagome would tend to the villagers illnesses or practice her miko skills. Sango would practice her slayer skills so that she'll never get rusty.

All in all, everyone was living their life with the ones they love the most, all except one girl.

Further away from the village, you could hear a young woman humming the childhood songs she created during her journeys with her demon lord, imp companion, and two-headed dragon. She stands straight with her hands claps together behind her back looking up at the clear blue sky reminiscing and awaiting the arrival of her lord. Her long midnight hair reaching her hip, no longer messy with her side little pony tail on the side but voluminous with straight silky hair that carves around her heart shaped face with perfect bangs giving her the picture of beauty. Her big doe-like brown eyes that has seen the things no child should see but always shine with innocence and trained to be calculative. Her breasts were slightly bigger than most women her age during the feudal era so more towards a C-cup. Her slender arms were slightly muscular due to her training but was barely noticeable. Her butt was tone but plump with long toned legs to accommodate her figure. All in all her body screamed perfection causing every male to turn their heads whenever she walks by. Her hips would unconscious sway whenever she walks captivating the eyes of males along with other women with her elegant strides.

Rin has spent 10 years under the wings of Kaede after Sesshomaru agreed to let her stay at the village to learn what it's like to live with human. He promised to give her the choice to return traveling with him when she is of age or to stay in the village.

Rin, however, has already made her decision a long time. She has always dreamt of returning to her lord's side and being of used to him. During her stay in the village, Sesshomaru would visit every month to bring her gifts, which usually consists of kimonos, combs, jewelry, and a couple of weapons to protect herself with. After receiving her first weapon, which was a knife made to kill demons, she's been wanting to learn how to fight and defend herself.

She asked Inuyasha to secretly train, in fear that Sesshomaru would not approve of her decision to fight. She fears that he might think she doubts his ability to protect her and wouldn't want to do anything to offend him. What she truly wanted was to return to his side without being a burden to him, Making him constantly having to risk his life to protect her all the time like when she was a child always made her feel useless.

At first Inuyasha was reluctant because he knew Sesshomaru would kill him if Rin got hurt during training, but after constant pleading and telling him it was to protect herself, he finally caved in. She never complained during training and was always more than willing to try new things and being pushed beyond her limits.

She started basic raining with her knife to protect herself against human foes and then slowly worked herself up to a sword to fight against more powerful enemies such as demons. Inuyasha had Totosai forge a sword for Rin that could send shock waves towards her enemies if she could master it. She kept the knife Sesshomaru gave her well polished and hides it within her kimono at all times in its silver sheathe. One day she got captivated by Kagomes practicing her archery skills and insisted that Kagome teaches her. Eventually she was capable of using a bow and discovers that she has some miko power in her as well.

Inuyasha would train her with her sword, which was her favorite weapon since her lord uses swords. Kagome would train her on archery which she was extremely accurate at and always hits her targets with ease. Sango also helped Rin with her fighting skills to increases her stamina, strength and extreme flexibility just in case she wont have a weapon available to fight back. During days close to Sesshomru's visits, Rin would train with Kagome on her archery skills and increase her miko powers since they wont cause physical injuries to appear on her body for Sesshomaaru to notice. While most of the days throughout the month, she'll train by herself, with Inuyasha, or Sango when she doesn't have to watch her kids and training to keep her demon slayer skills in check.

After 5 years of secret training, Rin is now 18 years old. She can easily hold up her end against Inuyasha when they spar and would occasionally win practice fights against him. She has the strength and skills beyond the capabilities of the best demon slayer, including Sango. She can easily sense and detect her enemies, including demons thanks to her miko powers.

To test her training results, Inuyasha would sometimes allow Rin to tag along with him to a few trips to slay demons. Most of the time, he would sit back and allow Rin to handle the demon and would only intervene when the demon is too powerful for her or when she can no longer fight. So far, Rin has been able to handle the situation with flying colors and left Inuyasha extremely proud of her to call her his pupil.

Now Rin is a powerful warrior who will no longer need to depend on Sesshomaru to protect all the time. She exceed Inuyasha's expectations and can easily defeat most demons with ease.

During Sesshomaru's last visit, which was the moon cycle Rin turned 18, he told her they needed to discuss something important. Rin was ecstatic to hear him say that. She knew that he was going to offer her the choice to return traveling with him. She couldn't wait until his visit. During that time, she trained harder than usual to sharpen her skills to perfection.

A few days before Sesshomaru's visit, she packed up her necessities which was her weapons, some food, a comb, scented oils for her baths, a blanket, and a spare kimono given to her by her lord.

On the day she expect's Sesshomaru's return, she spent her day in the flower field by the villager. She found a place and settle down, surrounded by beautiful wild flowers. She started working on making a flower crown like she often did as a child.

The weather was clear and sunny. The wind would blow creating a cool spring breeze, making her hair flow like a goddess. She was so engrossed in her crown that she failed to notice a certain demon peering through the thick trees. His smoldering golden eyes never left her sight as he took in her unquestionable beauty. He knew she was beautiful, no drop dead gorgeous for a human, and that many men would give anything to have her. This angers him, being the possessive demon that he is.

When she finished her crown, she stood up looking at the sky. He can tell that she was deep in thought. He slowly stepped out of the shadows unaware that Rin had just noticed his presence. His deep baritone voice confirm his presence when he elegantly spoke her name.

"Rin"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Inuyasha characters**

Chapter 2

Departure

"Rin" Came Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice.

Rin whipped her head to the direction of the voice. Her eyes lit up and glimmered with happiness of his arrival. She gave him the brightest smile followed by "Sesshomaru-sama!"

She quickly ran to him like a little girl once again. Oh how she wanted to keep running into him and embrace him in a hug but resisted knowing that he wouldn't want to be touch. She stopped three feet away giving her enough room to bow before looking back up towards his face.

She studied the twin magenta stripes on his cheek, going down to is thin soft lips, up his perfectly pointed nose, and toward the blue crescent moon on his forehead. She would give anything to be able to touch and trace his demon markings. She always wonder if it has the same texture as the rest of his pale flawless skin or not.

"Sesshomaru-sama, welcome back." She happily greeted "I'm so happy you returned. I missed you so much"

"Rin, it has only been a month since my last visit." Sesshomaru stated nonchalantly.

"I know, but I can't help missing you my lord." she giggled whiled fluttering her long dark eyelashes.

"Hn" was his reply.

"So my lord, how long can you stay this time?" Rin asked even though she knew he never stayed for more than two hours.

"Not very long" was his response.

"Oh. I see" Rin said sadly. She lowered her head and stared down towards her fiddling fingers with a glum face.

Sesshomaru noticed her silence and change in mood from cheerfulness to disappointment, "Rin, you know I can't stay too long"

"Yes of course" Rin quickly look back up into his eyes. "I know that you have to go back to your palace to take care of your land in the west." she paused shifting her eyes to the side " I just wanted to spend more time together." she stuttered with a blush.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice her nervousness. He continued to stare into her eyes that looked away from him.

They stayed in silence for awhile until Sesshomaru finally broke it. "My visit will be short because I plan on taking you with me."

Rin's eyes widened and gasped at his statement. She reverted her eyes to his. She searched his eyes for signs of him regretting his decision but saw only his tender seriousness. With teary eyes, Rin quickly shut them and nodded before whispering an overjoy "Hai!"

They took their time walking back to the village with Rin rambling on about her activities while he was away, without mentioning her daily training of course. She often talked about her times with Emiko and Hikaru, whom she absolutely adore. She spoils them rotten by playing with them, since she has the energy to keep up with their demonic energy.

Once they reached the village, Rin quickly sprinted to the hut she resides in with Kaede. When she got their, she saw Kaede smashing herbs to make medicine on the leveled floor. "Kaede-sama!" Rin yelled.

Kaede stopped what she was doing and stared questionably at the young woman in front of her.

"Kaede-sama." She huffed "Sesshomaru-sama offer me to return traveling with him" She blurted with excitementin her tone.

"What did ye tell him child?" she asked even though she knew the answer long ago. Whenever Sesshomaru visit, Rin would brighten up more than usual. Though she was content living in the village, she was never truly happy living without her Lord by her side. Kaede noticed that her adoration for her lord deepened into love as she grew older. When she started her first monthly cycle at the age of 13, Rin began to have a an unquestionable attraction to her lord. Though she has never stated this, it was quite obvious to everyone around her to notice.

"I told him yes." she answered back. "I love living in the village and everyone here, especially you Kaede-sama who has been like a grandmother to me but, I can't live without him." She said quietly, but just loud enough for the elderly miko to hear.

"Ay, child. I knew this day would come eventually." She slowly got up walked towards Rin. She opened her arms wide for a hug.

Rin smiled and walked into her grandmotherly embrace. They hugged each other tightly for a minute in silence before Kaede stepped back. She grabbed Rin's chin and looked into her now teary brown eyes.

"Ye have grown up to be such a beauty, so strong yet kind hearted. I'm going to miss you so much." She said while smile softly.

A tear couldn't help but slip out of Rin's eyes.

"Now child stop ye crying. He's going to think you're sad to leave."

Rin dried her tears and giggled at her comment.

"Do you have your thing's packed yet?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. I just have to change into a more appropriate kimono to travel in."

Kaede nodded and walked towards the door. "Take your time changing. I'll go tell the others about the news." She informed before leaving the hut and shutting the door.

Rin waited until the door was closed before she went over to her chest containing her kimono. She quickly changed into a deep blue kimono with big to small light pink flowers printed along her sleeves and leg. She wrapped a red sash securely to her waist before grabbing her sword and tucking it in place. She hid the knife Sesshomaru gave her in her kimono before checking to make sure all of her stuff was there. After she was ready, she took a big breath before opening the door and stepping out.

Before her eyes was Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands with Hikaru and Emiko standing in front of them. Beside them were Sngo and and Miroku with the kids. Hina and Aki were standing infront of Sango, Ryuu was in front of Miroku while he held his youngest son Kei. Shippo was also there beside Inuyasha with Kaede.

"Everyone" Rin spoke. She could see their sad expression on her decision to leave. They were like her family. They took her in and accepted her right away even though they had no obligation to do so, except they'll to face Sesshomaru's wrath if they mistreated her but of course they didn't.

Kagome was the first to start the long line of hugs and tears."Rin" Kagome stepped forward. "We're going to miss you so much. Be careful and remember to practice your archery and powers. Make sure they're always in shape and never forget all the things I've taught you." Kagome reminded while hugging her to death. "I can't believe you're leaving already. You're like my little sister so never forget that." Kagome cried. Rin can only nod while trying to hold back her own tears.

Kagome stepped back for Emiko and Hikaru to hug her. Rin kneeled to hug and kiss both of them. "Aunty Rin!" they both yelled at the same time with tears in their eyes. "Are you leaving us already?" Hikaru demanded. "Why?" Emiko asked. Rin couldn't help but smile and told them that she's going back to where she belongs.

Sango came up and pulled Rin into a bear hug. "Keep practicing your fighting skills and good luck with everything my star pupil. You've easily surpassed my skills and I wouldn't doubt that your'e the strongest demon slayer alive." Rin couldn't help chuckling and hugged Sango tightly. "Thank you for everything." she said back.

Miroku stepped up with his kids and hugged Rin one by one. "Rin, you've grown up to be so beautiful over the years that I think that your should stay and bare my child." Miroku offered while grabbing Rin's left hand. SMACK was all that could be heard. A red hand print was on Miroku's cheek with a fuming Sango. "I've already bare you children you HENTAI!" yelled Sango. "If you keep this up, I'll make sure you'll never be able to have kids ever again" she glared at him. "WHAT!? Sango my darling I was only kidding." Miroku stuttered nervously. The whole group laughed at the couple regular argument.

Shippo came up and hugged Rin as tight as his little body could muster. "Rin, I'm going to miss you. Be careful alright?" Shippo said with tearful green eyes. "I will Shippo. Take care and train hard." She smiled back.

Inuyasha finally step forward with his arms crossed over his chest. Rin stared at him before giving him a crushing hug. "Hey be careful. What are you trying to do, crush me? You know you're a lot stronger now." Inuyasha jokingly complained before crushing her back just as hard. Rin giggled while nuzzling her face in his chest. " Thank so much for everything Inuyasha. I don't know what I'll do if you didn't help me." Rin whispered softly into his chest. "Hey you're like a sister to me. Of course I'll help you. Stay safe and if the heartless brother of mine does anything to you, just tell me and I'll whoop his ass for ya!" Inuyasha smirked. Rin laughed "Will do."

She stepped back and went over to give Kaede one final hug before heading towards the forest where Sesshomaru was waiting for her. She could hear and see their waves and shouts of good-byes until she was too far. Before she even reached the forest, Sesshomaru had already appeared before her.

He studied her appearance and immediately noticed her sword. He still didn't know about her training and kept his eyes on the sword. Rin noticed his intense gaze on her and blushed nervously. She followed his gaze and realized that he was looking at the sword."Oh..um.. this is for hunting." She quickly went to grape the hilt of her sword. "Now that I'm bigger I'll need to catching bigger prey for food." Rin quickly and nervously made up before he could question her. "Inuyasha taught me the basics but nothing dangerous for sure." She continued to make up other excuses so that he suspect her. She didn't want him to know yet and plans to keep it that way for now.

Sesshomaru only raise an eyebrow seeing her frantically trying to make up excuses but left it at that. "Rin, were going." was his response before he turned around heading towards the west.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama" Rin cheerly sang before she quickly walked next beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

Encounter

Rin and Sesshomaru have been walking for almost an hour before they came in front of a an open field with a small sickly greenish imp with a two head staff and a sleeping two headed dragon. It was pacing around ranting about always being left behind and having to watch the two headed dragon sleeping a yard away.

"Master Jaken" Rin ran to him while laughing. The imp stopped in its track to look over at the young woman calling his name. His big buggy eyes widen before he shrieked "Rin!". He ran up to her and was quickly scooped up into a crushing hug by the human.

"Release me you insolent child" Jaken screeched. Rin couldn't help but giggle at his protest. She was use to him yelling and ordering her around during their travels together when she was a child and the occasional visits with Sesshomaru.

"I missed you Jaken-sama." She gave him a peck on the forehead. "Ahhh! Stupid human! What are you doing?" Jaken yelled with a red face. "Now we're all together again." She said with a wide smile while lifting him with her arms stretched at eye level. Jaken quit his squirming and only sighed by her sincere words. In truth, he missed her terribly and was looking forward to the day Rin would return to travel with them. Sometimes he'll even ask Sesshomaru when he will offer to allow Rin to come back but always got a silent answer or a rock thrown at his head.

She suddenly released Jaken and made him fall flat on his face. "Oomph! How dare you!" Jaken screamed with his fist in the air. Rin ignored his rant and went over to Ah-Un while calling its name. The two headed dragon quickly woke up from its nap and looked towards the approaching human. It lift its heads up for Rin to grabbed them in a hug. She nuzzled between both of their heads while cupping them.

"Ah-Un!" She greeted. "How have you've been?" The two headed dragon nuzzled against her showing they they missed her. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek before Sesshomaru interrupted their reunion.

"Rin, its time to go." Sesshomaru said with a bored look and tone.

"Hai my lord." Rin replied while grabbing Ah-Un's reign and quickly leading it to follow Sesshomaru.

"Ahh. Don't leave me behind again Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken yell before trying to catch up to the others.

They have been walking for hours. It was early afternoon when they left and now the sun was starting to set. Sesshomaru led them to a clearing with a nearby river to settle for camp. "We shall stay here for tonight." Sesshomaru ordered before walking over to a tree and sitting down with his eyes closed.

Everyone stopped walking and relaxed after they dropped their belongings against a tree. "Jaken-sama can you build a fire for me?" Rin asked in a sweet voice. "Why should I? Why can't you make you're own fire?" Jaken said in an annoyed tone. "Because I'm going to go catch some fishes and plus you're soo much better at it then I am." Rin said while pretending to envy his skills of using his staff of two heads. "Hmph! I guess I could if you put it that way." Jaken said in an pompous tone. Rin giggled and headed to the river.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had his eyes reopened the whole entire time, watching the young woman trick Jaken and inwardly smirked at her wittiness. He continued to watch her roll the bottoms of her kimono to her knees, showing off her toned creamy calfs before stepping into the cool water. He didn't notice that he was staring at her until Rin quickly bend over to catch a fish. He saw her smile widely at her success and quickly closed his eyes when she turned around. He kept his eyes closed while listening intently to Rin going back a few more times into the river to catch more fish.

Rin caught four fish and cooked two for her and two for Jaken over the fire. She offered Sesshomaru some but of course he declined. It was dark with the moon shining in the night sky when they finished their meal. Rin washed up by the river before going to her bag to grab a blanket and sword to lay down beside Ah-Un. She placed her sword next to her before pulling her blanket over her body. Jaken was a yard away laying against a tree with his staff in his arms.

Rin and Jaken continued to talk and ramble about the things they did over the years during their separation to tire themselves out. Their rambling stopped when Sesshomaru suddenly stood up. They immediately stopped talking and stared at their lord. They knew he was troubled by something.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is something the matter" Jaken asked in a nervous voice. Rin tried to figure out what was wrong by studying his eyes for any hints for his strange behavior. She has aways been able to read him by looking into his eyes and usually she can tell what he was feeling even though his face remains emotionless.

"Stay here" was all Sesshomaru said before he suddenly ran off into the woods.

Over ten minutes have pasted and Sesshomaru still hasn't returned. "What if something happened to him" Rin asked in a quiet whisper. "Of course nothing happen you stupid child. Sesshomaru-sama is too strong to allow himself to get hurt. Jaken said in an annoyed tone while trying to hide the worry in his tone.

They suddenly heard rustling and looked towards it across from the fire. Rin stood up and called out "Sesshomaru-sama?" but to her surprise it was a demon. Her eyes widen and she quickly grabbed her sword which was laying by her feet. Jaken quickly got in front of Rin while raising his staff of two head, getting ready to attack. They looked at the demon and saw that it was seven feet tall with horns on its head and sharp claws and teeth.

It growled before springing towards them. Rin was ready to attack but Jaken quickly yelled "Feel the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads." causing the the staff to produce fire towards the demon. The demon quickly got caught on fire and laid there on the ground motionless. "Hmph, that'll show you not to mess with the great Jaken" Jaken said with an arrogant tone. Rin smile but quickly frowned when she heard more rustling. This time, three demons came out.

They were bigger than the previously one and looked more powerful than it. The one in the middle looked more human than the other two which looked more like the first one but only bigger. The human-like one spoke "Take care of the imp and dragon, I'll take care of the human." it commanded to the other two.

Jaken quickly prepared to attacke. "I must protect Rin at all cost for who knows what

Sesshomaru-sama will do to me if she gets hurt." Jaken inwardly said. He tried attacking them but failed. They were faster and quickly dodge Jaken's attempt. Ah-Un tried to help but they were two close to blast them with its electric beam and could only slam and claw at them. Rin saw the human like demon overpowering Ah-Un so she yelled "Hey! if you want me, you better hurry up and catch me." She quickly ran into the forest with her sword ready to strike at any moment. The demon quickly ran after her with Jaken yelling for Rin to come back.

Rin ran through the forest with only light from the moon to help her see and hid herself behind a tree. She could sense the demon approaching and was ready to attack now that no one would see her. She saw the demon coming to strike at her but quickly blocked it's claws with her sword.

"You're a lot tougher than I though human." the demon growled while narrowing its eyes.

"You're not bad yourself" Rin retorted before pushing it back and slashing it across the chest. The demon roared in pain before breathing poisonous gas at Rin. Rin didn't see that coming and accidentally inhale the poison. She covered her nose and mouth with her left hand while her right held her sword. She coughed and tried to jump away from it but only bumped her head hard into a tree in the process.

Rin tried to balanced herself with her back leaning against the tree but the demon quickly jumped at her opening and dragged its claws across Rin's right arm, causing her to drop her sword. Rin grabbed her bleeding arm with her left hand while looking at the demon. She saw the demon getting ready to strike her for the kill but suddenly to went limp after a deathly roar.

She watched the demon collapse on the ground with a loud thump. When she looked back up, she saw the most beautiful demoness she had ever seen. Her long pale pink, almost white, silky hair ended at her thigh, her skin was pale and shimmer under the moonlight, her eyes were of the deepest blue she had ever seen. Her kimono was a dark purple, almost black, with a teal blue sash wrapping around her waist which held the sheath of her white hilted bloodied sword in her hand.

After she removed the blood off her sword by flicking it in the air she sheathed her it. She stared and studied Rin while Rin did the same. After a short silence, Rin straighten up and quickly spoke "Um.. thank you.. for saving me." The demoness said nothing and just stared with a blank expression.

Rin grasped her bloodied arm tighter and the demoness couldn't help but notice the human's rough breathing. She noticed the blood dripping from Rin's arm and bent down to place her right hand on the dead demon in front of her.

Rin saw a light glowing from underneath the hand touching the dead demon. When it stopped glowing the demon shriveled up as if all of its blood has been sucked out of it leaving only the dry corpse.

She stepped over the dried up demon and approach Rin slowly. Rin pressed her body more against the tree and carefully watched the demoness silently walk over to her. The demoness stopped a foot away from her and slowly lifted her right hand up to Rin's wound but held it there a few inches away. "It's okay." The demoness spoke with a soft voice that sounded like the most beautiful chimes you'll ever hear. Rin hesitantly relaxed and removed her left hand for the demoness to cover her wound with her right hand.

Rin gasped at the contact and fear that she'll do the same thing to her like she did to the demon. A glowing light shined through under the demoness's hand and Rin could feel her pain slowly dissipate. When the light faded, she removed her hand and Rin gawked at the closed wound as if it was never there, only having the the shredded fabric as proof that she was ever wounded.

Rin stared back at the demoness and wanted to ask her how she did that and to thank her. When she opened her mouth, the demoness suddenly jumped back before turning away and quickly disappearing into the dark moonlit night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

Dawn of Demons

Chapter 4

The Western Palace

Rin stared into the darkness for a few moments until she decided to head back to camp. She picked up her sword and sheathed it before turning around but bumped into something, well, more like someone. She quickly looked up and saw that it Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She gasped.

He only stared down at her in silence. He saw the shredded sleeve and immediately grabbed her arm to bring it up closer to his face. "Were you injured?" he asked in an angry deep tone.

Rin was too shocked by him touching her to notice his question. Where his strong yet gentle hand grabbed her arm sent electric shocks down her spine causing her body to heat up. She was so engrossed in his touch that it took her a while to finally realized that he had asked her a question.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. I was fighting that demon" she gestured to the dried up demon "but it surprised me with poison and almost killed me but someone saved me."

"Who?" He asked with an emotionless expression but in his eyes she saw that he was very worry.

"She was a demoness. She killed it before it could finish me off and then she healed my wound." She smiled while stared at her healed arm. Sesshomaru said nothing except "hn" before he released her and headed back to camp.

When they got back, Jaken was deposing the remains of the three demons. "Sesshomaru-sama welcome back. I see that your safe Rin" Jaken said nervously before having Sesshomaru throw a rock at him. "Ahkk! This humble servant is sorry for being unable to protect Rin my lord" Jaken implored while bowing this head to the ground in a frantic state.

"Jaken-sama please don't. It was my fault to begin with. I ran to draw the demon away and thought that I could defeat it but I couldn't." Rin said sadly. Jaken stood up and asked "What makes you think a weak human like you can defeat a demon?"

Rin stayed silent and carefully though about what she was going to say next. "I-I've been training for these past years." Rin said in a soft and nervous voice. Jaken was shocked and Sesshomaru only stared at her. "Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango have been training me on various ways to fight and kill demons. I can fight using swords, bows and arrows, hand to hand combat, and I even have some miko power in me…"

Sesshomaru was surprised to learn about what she could do especially having the power of a priestess. He didn't like her having powers that can purify him. "Rin, you will not fight anymore." He commanded in an annoyed voice.

Rin was shocked at what he said and quickly protest "But my lord, I can fight. I can protect myself. I don't…I don't want to be a burden on you. Having you constantly injuring yourself to save me."Rin spoke while trying to hold back the tears that were close to escaping.

"While you are under my protection, you will not fight. Now go to sleep Rin." He said in a low menacing and angry voice.

"Hai… Sesshomaru-sama." Rin slowly went over to Ah-Un and cover herself completely with her blanket, she tried not to cried out and only allowed silent tears to fall so that no one would know she was crying.

Little did she know, Sesshomaru can smell her tears perfectly as if he saw her crying himself. He inwardly sighed and felt terrible for making her cry but he didn't want to fight. What if she gets hurt or even worst, dies. He knows he can't revive her with his Tenseiga or ask his mother to use her Meido Stone to revive her the third time. He closed his eyes and meditated the rest of the night.

The next morning Rin woke up and walked to the river to wash herself up and to catch some breakfast. They quickly ate and continued on to the Westen Palace. The rest of the journey was more silent than the previously day but eventually Jaken broke the silence and Rin happily started talking again. Sesshomaru was for once thankful to the imp. He hated Rin being sad and was glad to hear her talking and being cheerful again.

By mid afternoon they arrived at a huge stone fort surrounding a gigantic palace. The huge gate slowly open and they walked inside. Rin was shocked to see so many demon soldiers, servants and probably high ranking official greet the great demon lord back. Rin was nervous and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She of course tried to conceal her anxiousness by keeping a blank face and straightening her body. She was able to walk elegantly, thanks to weeks of practice back in the village, and walked two feet behind Sesshomaru. Jaken came after her with Ah-Un being lead by him.

While most deomans were greeting and cheering for the return of their lord, a few were whispering and glaring at Rin, well mostly the warriors and officials. She can feel their glares and disgust for her weakness. Rin ignored it and decided that she just had to try to make them like her.

After they entered the palace, Sesshomaru order a servant to take Ah-Un to its stable and for Jaken to show Rin to her room. Her room was on the second floor at the back end of the west wing of the palace. Her room was spacious with many windows allowing sunlight to brighten it up and was beautifully decorated with dark wooden flower carvings along the creamy walls. There were flower paintings hanging on the walls and on the side was a balcony that had the most amazing view of the garden Sesshomaru had kept and allowed no one to enter except the gardener. She squealed with happiness that she gets to live in this room and quickly jumped onto her canopy style king size bed with curtains tied to the posts.

Jaken told her to stop acting like a child before a servant came in. She was a beautiful inu-youkai with silver hair to her waist and teal green eyes. She didn't have any markings on her face but had beautiful flawless pale skin. "Rin, this is Nina and she'll be taking care of your needs." Jaken said annoyingly before leaving her room to tend to some paper work. Rin quickly walked over and politely introduced herself 'Hi, I'm Rin, it' very nice to meet you." she said with a bright smile. "The honor is mine Rin-sama." Nina bowed. Rin quickly lifted her up from her bow, "Just Rin is fine" she said in a sweetly.

"But I cannot disrespect my Lord's ward." she said frantically.

"Well before I was his ward, I was just a regular human girl. So I want us to be equal that way it'll be easier for us to become friends." Rin said with a huge smile.

Nina could only look at her in shock before nodding "If that is your wish, but I cannot simply drop the -sama to your name. Sesshomaru-sama would be angry with me." She said with a fearful expression.

Rin place a finger to her chin and ponder over it for a moment "Well then you can just call me Rin when we're alone and Rin-sama in front of others alright?" Rin suggest with hope in her eyes.

Nina giggled at her suggestion "Of course Rin" she said with a a smile. After two hours of talking in her room, Rin and Nina quickly became the best of friends. Nina admitted that at first she thought Rin was just a selfish human trying to gain power and riches through her lord but she quickly change her perspective after talking to the sweet innocent young human.

They had to end their talk when she had to help Rin change for dinner. She was dressed in a deep pink kimono with white and blue flowery pattern and a purple obi to finish the look. Her hair was combed thoroughly to perfection. She was stunning after Nina was done. Nina escorted Rin to a huge banquet room where Sesshomaru normally eats.

When the doors opened she saw about two dozen demons and demonesses eating while laughing and yelling across the room dressed in either their uniform or kimono. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table looking annoyed by the loud laughter of a powerful looking inu-youkai with long silver hair to his hip and one blue strip on his cheeks sitting to his right. He was very handsome and was older than Sesshomaru but probably not more than a few centuries at most. When she stepped in everyone went silent and stared at the trembling human. She wasn't afraid but was nervous, she did't know what to do in order to fit in and didn't want to embarrass Sesshomaru in the process.

The dog demon next to Sesshomaru finally broke the silence by yelling "Why Sesshomaru-sama, you sly dog, are you starting to eat humans again or something?" he jokingly asked while nudging his elbow to his arm. Sesshomaru signed before announcing "No General Takeshi, she is my ward so if anyone harms her, it will be your head." he warned in a threatening voice while glaring at everyone.

Takeshi pondered over what Sesshomaru just said before bursting even louder with a wide smile "Well then, why don't we welcome this beautiful goddess to join us for dinner. He quickly got in front on Rin with his demonic speed. He bowed before taking her hand for a kiss. My lady, it is an honor to finally meet you. I have heard that Sesshomaru-sama used to allow a human girl to travel with him but I can see that you are no longer a girl but a goddess instead.' he said with a sexy smirk.

Rin blushed at his unneeded flattery. He placed his hand to her back and gently guided her to her chair which was saved to be to at Sesshomaru's left and to the right of Jaken. The demons could only stare at disbelief at Takeshi's boldness and were afraid that their lord would go into a rampage for the closeness of Takeshi with his ward. Sesshomaru only watched them and said nothing as Takeshi came over to scoot the chair back for Rin. She politely thanked him before he went back to his sit across from her.

"Are we eating or what" Takeshi bellowed down the table at the other demons with a laugh. The demons stopped gawking and continued with their dinner and yelling across the room. Takeshi immediately turned his attention to Rin and started telling her about himself and he asked her many questions about herself as she ate her dinner which was absolute delicious. He learned many things about her and her travels with Sesshomarus. Rin learned that he had been the general of Sesshomaru's army for centuries, even before the death of the great InuTaisho and was very flirtatious and was probably the few who aren't terrified of Sesshomaru.

Rin had a great time and her anxiety disappeared when other demon joined in on their conversation, even a few who glared at her earlier join in. She even started drinking a few cups of sake thanks to Takeshi's insistence. Sesshomaru was surprised that she even drank at all. Throughout the rest of dinner, Sesshomaru hardly talked and if he did it was only to answer Takeshi's question or retort something stupid he said.

"Sesshomaru why have you hidden this beautiful goddess all these years. You're such a selfish and lustful pup." Takeshi said with fake pout.

Rin and Jaken was shocked. "HOW DARE YOU!" Jaken yelled angrily.

Rin quickly got up and slammed her hands on the table, everyone stopped what they were doing and only stared at her "That is not why my lord has kept me away! It was for my own good." Rin started, she was slightly influenced by the alcohol and sat back demons continued their conversations. "Besides he can never see me that way." Rin said in a low whisper with sadden eyes while looking at her plate. Sesshomaru and Takeshi heard her perfectly but only Takeshi notice the real reason for the sadness in her eyes.

After dinner, Rin was slightly drunk and had Nina walk her back to her room. She asked Nina to draw her a bath to sober her up. Nina told her to wait for twenty minutes and that she'll be back to get her once it's ready. Rin waited for fifteen minute before she decided to find the bath chamber herself. She wondered the halls until Takeshi found her walking around aimlessly.

"Are you looking for the bath?" Takeshi asked. Rin nodded still angry at the daiyoukai.

"Oh you don't want that." He said exasperatingly "You'll want the indoor hot spring. It's much better and no one ever goes there. It has everything you'll need. Its just down the hall make a left, first door on your right. You won't regret, it has amazing view." Takeshi pointed and smiled with a devilish grin.

Rin thanked him before heading towards the direction he gave her. When she got there, she was baffled by how big and nice it was. It was slightly foggy but manageable if she looked carefully. There was an elegantly carved screen blocking the view of the hot spring on the other side of the room and you can see the fog being thicker behind it. She quickly undressed and folded her kimono and place it on a table before she walked over to the screen completely naked. When she walked around it she scrammed her head off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know it's kinda boring with all of the small introductions and you've probably read others where the setting is somewhat similar but I promise that it will get much more interesting after this chapter. I've basically made an outline of my story and finished it in my head but now all I have to do is put it together and write it:-) **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha**

Dawn of Demons

Chapter 5

One Surprise After Another

Sesshomaru was relaxing in his private hot spring after the chaotic dinner. Takeshi has always been that way but he didn't appreciate him involving Rin in his daily mischief. However he was quite amused by Rin's reaction and slightly irritated by what she said for some reason. Sure he would never get involve with Rin in any way since she is a lowly human but it bothered him that she said it anyways.

He went under water for what seem like forever. Meanwhile Rin was able to slip into the hot spring undetected. When he finally came back up, he saw a silhouette approach around the screen and before was Rin, completely naked. His eyes slightly widen before going back to his emotionless stare at her gorgeous perfectly sculpted body. She was watching her step at that moment but when she lifted her head up, her eyes locked into Sesshomaru's. Her eyes widen dramatically in fear and shock. What happened next really gave Sesshomaru a headache. Rin shrieked out a deafening "Kyaahh!"

She ran back behind the screen, grabbed her kimono and loosely wrapped it around herself, and bolted out of Sesshomaru's private hot spring.

Sesshomaru just sat there thinking about what he just saw. Her skin was flawless and smooth, her stomach was flat, her arms and legs were tone, and in between them were curt little midnight curls. Her breasts were full and perfectly rounded showing that they were meant for nursing. "It could probably fit into my hand perfectly-" he stopped and immediately banished his thoughts. He was shocked he had even thought of it. He got up, wrapped his bath robe around and went to his chambers.

Rin on the other hand was trying to run back to her room as quickly as possible. When she finally found her room, she yanked it open and slammed it shut. She flopped onto her bed and cried her eyes out due to the embarrassment.

Ten minutes later, Nina came back into the room telling her that she was looking for her everywhere when she didn't find her in her room. When she saw Rin crying and she quickly tried to console her. She asked what happened and Rin told her what happened.

After Rin stopped her tears, Nina lead her to the bath and help her bathe.

After her bath, Nina dried Rin's hair before leaving her chambers. Rin laid down on her bed and thought about all of the events that had occurred. She couldn't stop thinking about Sesshomaru's naked form. Sure the fog was too think for her to see anything under water but the view she saw was more than her little heart can handle. She kept seeing the image of his well chiseled and muscular chest dripping with water droplets. His bangs were swooped over his head giving her a perfect view of his crescent moon while the ends of his hair were floating around him, making him look like a water sex god. After great difficulty, Rin was finally able to fall asleep.

The next morning Nina had come to wake Rin up for breakfast. She was dressed in a white kimono with pink sakura petals and a light blue obi. Rin was thankful that Sesshomaru wouldn't be joining her since he had some paper work to tend to. She didn't know how to act around him after what happened last night. It wasn't until during the after noon that she was summoned to meet him in the tea room.

On her way there, she saw Takeshi in the halls and immediately came up to him.

"You knew!" she yelled accusingly. Takeshi stared at her questionably.

"Don't act dumb, you knew that was Sesshomaru-sama's private hot spring and that he would be in there." Rin said angrily while stabbing his chest with her finger.

Takeshi only laughed "I never told you that it wasn't only that hardly anyone goes there and that it had a great view." Takeshi said while trying to muffle his laugh."So how was it? Was it big?" Takeshi asked with a smirk while raising an eyebrow.

Rin's face turned completely red "I didn't see anything" She yelled angrily.

"Your scream last night tells me that something definitely happened." Takeshi retorted.

Rin thought back to what happened last, about Sesshomaru seeing her completely naked. "Hmph!" was her only response before she walked away to head to the tea room. In the back Takeshi was bursting out laughing.

When she got there, Rin hesitantly knocked on the door. "You may come in Rin" came Sesshomaru's voice through the other side.

Rin slowly opened the door and took in the appearance of the tea room. It was beautifully decorated with curtains, and paintings. One of that paintings stood out the most. It was a painting of the true form of an inu-youkai, she can that it was Sesshomaru in his demon form after seeing him in that form a couple of times as a child.

"Have a seat Rin" Sesshomaru said in an even tone. She snapped out of her trance and slowly walked over to the low wide table. She sat across from him and saw that he had scrolls laid out everywhere on the table.

A servant came in shortly to hand her a cup of tea before she went back out. Rin took a sip of her tea when Sesshomaru finally spoke "Rin, it's natural for the body to grow and especially in certain areas so there's nothing to be embarrassed about." he said flatly.

Rin nearly chocked on her tea at his bluntness. "My lord, I am aware of that. It's just that… I've never shown a male my body before." She said with a beet red face. " She was slightly disappointed and sad that he wasn't attracted to her body but boy was she wrong. In truth, Sesshomaru couldn't stop picturing her nakedness all night.

"Hn." was his only respond. Inside he was more than happy knowing that he was the only male to have ever see her naked.

They sat in silence for a while Sesshomaru looked through his scrolls some more. Rin enjoyed spending time with her beloved lord even if he didn't talk or do much.

Sesshomaru glanced over at his innocent ward awing at the room once more. When see catch him looking at her, she gave him a bright smile. "Have you've been to the garden?" He asked slowly. He didn't know how to act around her now that she's no longer a child, especially after he had seen her naked last night.

"No my Lord, I was told that no one is allowed in there except you and the gardener." She said obediently.

"And you." he said looking deeply into her brown doe-like eyes. "You may go there whenever you wish." He continued.

Rin was surprised at his permission. She squealed with joyed and Sesshomaru saw her eyes glimmer. "Thank my Lord!" she said excitingly. "May I go there now?" she asked with hope.

"Do as you wish" was his response. He watched her get up, bowed and then wave as she left the room. He was glad to make happy after sensing her unknown sadness earlier.

Rin quickly walked to the garden and gasped at how breath taken it was. It was hard to imagine that it was a part of this world. Flower bushes of every color were grown throughout the garden. There were many trees with beautiful white flowers in the process of blooming. What really took her breath away was a large sakura tree in full bloom. Pink petals slowly fell onto the koi pond beneath it. Rin looked around to make sure no one was watch her when she suddenly dashed to the tree and climbed it. She sat on a sturdy branch and took in the the view of her new home.

A week had passed and Rin was starting to get bored. She wasn't allowed to leave the perimeters of the palace grounds to explore so she spends most other time in the garden or in her room. Sesshomaru was always working and training soldiers so she barely saw him. Jaken would sometimes come to talk to her but his screeching got annoying. Nina was sometimes too busy to talked to her too.

She walked around the palace and noticed the warriors training either with weapons or sparring with one another. Takeshi was there to train them instead of Sesshomaru today. She suddenly got a great idea and walked over to Takeshi. He saw her coming and told the men to take a break.

"Hello goddess, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in the training grounds?" He said while kiss her hand.

Rin only glare at him before saying "I'm looking for Sesshomaru-sama. Do you know where he is?" She asked while yanking her hand back.

Takeshi chuckled at her response "I see someone's not having enough attention." he snorted "He's in his study room"

Rin ignored his comment and went to Sesshomaru's study room. She lightly knock on the door before Sesshomaru said "Enter Rin." She walked in, peering her head in first before walking over to him. She noticed the his beautiful and perfect hand writing on the scroll he was writing on. The room was filled with books and scrolls and had a noticeable smell of parchment and ink.

"Can I help you Rin?" He asked while staring at her intently.

Rin played with her fingers and chewed on her lips as she stared down on the floor, wondering if she should go through with her question. Sesshomaru was amused by her nervousness and cocked an eyebrow. She looked up and "eeped" at his amused expression "Well" he said teasingly.

"I-I was wondering" she looked into his eyes "if I can train with the other warriors." She finally mustered up.

Sesshomaru immediately frowned. "Rin, I have told you, while you're under my protection, you will not fight. Don't make me repeat myself again." He said angrily. She can feel his anger but continued on anyways "But I've been training for years, I don't want all of my efforts to go to waste when" she paused " I only did it to be with you again." she whispered in a soft voice.

"Why do you insist on fighting. Do you doubt this Sesshomaru?" he asked with irritation.

"Of course not!" she yelled back immediately. He was stunned just as much as she was at her outburst. "I doubt myself. I don't want to be a weak human. I want to prove that I'm worthy to be in your company, that you didn't make a mistake to ask me to rejoin you." She said with determination. "Please Sesshomaru-sama. Let Rin fight." She implored with tears falling down her face.

He was shocked to hear her reasons and her tears. After what felt like forever of looking into each others eyes in pure silence Sesshomaru finally cracked. "Fine, but if you get hurt, you will stop and never ask to fight again." Rin's eyes widen at his approval. She quickly wiped her tears away and gave him the brightest smile she can muster. She quickly went over to him and gave him a giant giggly hug before she realized what she was doing. Sesshoamru was too shock to react and only stood there frozen as a statue.

Rin gasped and quickly released him when she realized she was hugging him. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama!" she said with a bright red face. She speed walked to the door but stopped before stepping out. She turned around facing him "Thank you for letting me fight" she said with a smile full of gratitude. She walked out and sprinted back to the training grounds.

Takeshi and his men were still in the middle of training when Rin came back. He noticed her scent and grin "So I see the goddess has return" he said sacarstically.

"Yes I have, and this time its to fight." she stated with a strong voice.

"What? You mean train?" Rin nodded without drifting her eyes from his. "But you're a human and a female one at that." Rin gave him an annoyed looked telling him to continue. "You'll only get hurt and get in the way. Besides Sesshomaru-sama would never let his ward fight let only train with his men." He said trying to defend his reasons.

"Sesshomaru-sama has given me his permission so there no reason as to why I can't" She said threateningly implying that no one can stop her now.

Takeshi signed while shaking his head. "Fine, I'll let you spar today but if you can't keep up, I won't let you train with us again" he said with defeat.

"Great" Rin smiled. "So who am I sparring with?" she asked with triumph.

"First off, you can't spar in that." He gesture to her kimono.

"Fine, I'll be back with a more appropriate attire." she signed before leaving.

When she came back, Sesshomaru was overlooking the warriors while talking to Takeshi.

"I see that your dressed correctly" he stated with sarcasm. Rin was wearing demon slayer with a short dark blue kimono with a widen bottom so that she can move more freely. It was tied with a yellow sash that held her sword that she brought with her and was completed with black boots that ended at her calf.

Takeshi called a young inu-youkai over by the name of Hirose. He was handsome but not nearly as attractive as Sesshomaru. His black midnight hair was tied up in a pony tail and ended at his mid-back. He had a single purple stripe on both of his cheeks and sun kissed skin.

"Yes Takeshi-sama" he quickly greet.

"I want you to spar with Rin-sama." he instructed, using her name for the first time.

"B-But I" he quickly said while looking nervously back and forth to Takeshi and Sesshomaru.

"But she is Sesshomaru-sama ward. What if a harm her?" He asked terrifyingly. He knew that Sesshomaru would kill him if he injures Rin.

"Don't worry I'll be the one doing the harming. And if you're lucky enough to land a move on me, I'll make sure Sesshomaru-sama doesn't harm you." She said arrogantly.

Hirose was angry at her comment "Okay then, I guess I won't hold back." he said with a glare.

They got in their position. Rin drew her sword while Hirose drew his. He made the first move by striking her from the side. Rin easily blocked his attack while pushing him back before landing a foot to his stomach. He staggered back, surprised by her strength and speed but quickly attacked again. This time he used his demonic speed to get behind her. She saw what he was planning and quickly turned away to block his strike while trying to draw her sword back to strike him back. Hirose barely dodge her in time before she went back for another attempt. They attacked each other, both barely dodging the other's attack for twenty minutes. The others warriors had stopped what they were doing to watch the fight.

Rin was getting really annoyed and decided to end the fight. "Okay let's end this." she said calmly. She quickly ran to him with a speed she wasn't using before and strike him with more strength this time. Hirose positioned his sword to block it but Rin knocked it out of his hand. She punched him in the face with her left hand causing him to fall flat on his back. By the time he knew what had happened, Rin's blade was to his neck. "I win" she chime.

Hirose was shocked. He could only gulp while processing what had just happen. Everyone else watching them were speechless. They couldn't believe that a human woman had defeated one of their best fighters.

Takeshi was bursting tears laughing while Sesshomaru smirked with a huge sense of proudness for his ward.

Rin smile at her lord before reaching her hand out to help Hirose up. He showed good sportsmanship and accepted her hand. She pulled him up be saying "Good job. That was an amazing fight." She said with satisfaction.

"Yeah" he breathed "I didn't expect that outcome. You're an great fighter Rin-sama." He said with a bow. Rin smiled at his compliment "Thank you. You're really strong too. It's been awhile since I've fought against such a tough opponent." He smile at as she sheathed her sword. Hirose left to retrieve his sword while Rin headed over to Sesshomaru.

"So how as my fighting Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked shyly.

"Hn. Good job Rin. You may continue to train as long as you don't get hurt." He replied calmly.

Rin lit up at his compliment and quickly thanked him.

"You're a lot better than I thought" he spoke with disbelief.

"So does that mean I can come back again?"

"Anytime you want. I kind of need your help whipping these boys to shape anyways." he said with a smirk.

Two weeks have passed since Rin had started training daily with the warriors. She was improving greatly and learned many tips and moves from the warriors while she helped them train in return.

Meanwhile while Rin was training, Sesshomaru was reading a letter requesting for his appearance for the annual summons of the four great lords.

At dinner, Sesshomaru and Rin were the only two eating that night. She enjoyed the alone time with her lord and couldn't be happier at the moment.

"Rin, do you want to attend the lord summonings with me?" he asked flatly.

"Rin stopped eating and looked surprisingly at Sesshomaru. She didn't expect for him to ask her to come to a place where powerful demons would gather but she quickly nodded her head. "Yes of course my lord. I would love to go with you."

"Hn. We will leave in five days then."

"Hai" Rin said with a cheerful smile before eating the rest of her dinner.

**Please reviews!3**

**Hey guys, Sorry about the late review. I was feeling really bummed out about the implication of one of the comments I received even though I see absolutely no reason why this person would send that since I didn't even do it in my story:( tears…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the late update. I was busy with school and had this amazing idea for my second story and couldn't stop working on it, putting this one down in the process but here it is, the new chapter. Enjoy! BTW please read my second story. It's an AU but super cute!;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Dawn of Demons**

**Chapter 6**

**Airi**

It was morning and Rin was feeling very refreshed. The day has finally come for Rin to travel with her lord and Jaken to the Lord's Summons. She yawned and stared out her window, admiring the sunrise. _It__'__s so peaceful. _

"Rin-sama, are you awake yet?" came Nina's voice as she knocked on the door.

"Yes. Come in Nina." Rin responded.

"Wow, you're actually awake." Nina place her hands on her hips with a smile.

"I just felt really refresh and ready to go." Rin giggled.

"Well we better get you ready. You're leaving in two hours." Nina walked over to one of Rin's many wardrobes, pulling out a mint green kimono with navy blue flowers along with a pink obi. She helped Rin dress and comb her hair to perfection.

"Come on, breakfast's almost ready." She smile to Rin while leading her to the dining area.

When Rin walked in, she saw Sesshomaru sitting in his regular seat at the head of the table, instructing Takeshi on what to do during his absence.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama, Takeshi-sama." She bowed to them before sitting in her seat, next to the demon lord on the left. He nodded to her while Takeshi let out a loud "morning". Breakfast was finally served and Rin dug in. She wanted to make sure that she ate a lot so that she wouldn't have to worry about getting hungry and slowing down her lord later.

"My, you have a big appetite today." Takeshi said teasingly. Sesshomaru stared at her raising an eyebrow, giving off the impression that he was thinking the same thing too.

Rin glared at Takeshi. "I don't won't be hungry later when we're traveling." She spat out. Takeshi only chuckled then returned to discuss matters with Sesshomaru some more.

After breakfast, Rin head back to her room to pack up her necessities and her weapons. She replaced her obi with a sash of the same pink as her obi. She hid her knife in her kimono and placed her sword in her sash. When Rin head out to the main gate, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and AhUn were already there waiting for her.

"What took you so long child?" Jaken yelled in his squawking voice.

"I needed to get ready. I'm a woman so it takes me longer to finish." she shrugged. She turned to Sesshomaru "I'm ready Sesshomaru-sama." she perked giving him a wide smile. He nodded then turned around, leading the way. Rin followed behind him along with Jaken as he held AhUn's reign.

They had walked for most of the day already and decided to set up camp when the sun was starting to set. Sesshomaru sat down against a tree as usual, watching Rin and Jaken prepare dinner. Rin caught five fishes and gathered some berries for dinner while Jaken built the fire. They kind of made a deal where he'll make the fire while she gets the food.

"Jaken-sama, where is the Lord's Summonings located at?" Rin asked, chewing on her piece of fish.

"What? You don't know?" he asked shocked. Rin shook her head. "Hmm, to begin, it's more of a fortress surround by four mountains to appear like it was in a giant gorge. The path is deathly making it impossible for humans to reach. The area is considered a neutral zone between the four lands for times like these when the four lords must meet." Rin only nodded resuming with her dinner.

After dinner, Rin went to a desolate portion of the river to bath.

The waning moon was shining, lighting the night sky, making it easy to see her surroundings. She stopped by a tree and began to undress. Rin folded her kimono and place her weapons on a small boulder. She stepped into the refreshing river, slightly cool from the late spring weather. She walked to where the water was up to her waist and she began washing herself. She enjoyed the temperature of the water, it was just right. She stared up at the moon, it's light beaming on her making her body sparkle from the jewel-like water droplets. _I think now would be a good time. _

Rin looked around making sure no one was near or watching her. She bent her arms up to her waist, facing her palms up and spreading her digits apart, focusing on her fingertips. Gradually, the tips of her fingers being to lit up, forming a pink sphere to form at the ends of each of her fingers. She exerted more energy before slightly curling her fingers. She flicked all ten of her fingers at once and watched the pink orbs float into the air, lighting the night with its pink tint. The orbs encircled her, making her feel warm and relaxed like she always did whenever she was surrounded by spiritual energy. The orbs slowly fell on the water. When it made contact, the water was slightly pushed back as if it was repelled, then the pink orbs dissipated.

Rin took in a deep breathe before trying out another technique, one that require a considerable amount of energy and concentration. She clapped her hands together and focused her miko powers in between her palms. She watched as a pink light emitted from her hands. She slowly open her hands, concentrating to expand the pink light sphere that was now formed and adding more spiritual energy into it. It slowly got to be as big as her hand when its wide open. She flipped her right hand over which was now containing the sphere, pressing it towards the water. She watched the water being pushed away as the pressure from the sphere forced it repel. The sphere was completely engulfed by the water but not a single drop of water made contact with the ball of energy.

"Yes I did it." she whispered however, that broke her concentration causing the sphere to explode in the water. The pressure from the explosion sent a shock wave, sending Rin into the water. "Ahhh" she screamed in surprise.

She came up and gasping for air. She stare at her hands, admiring her progress. _Just a little more. _She heard a rustle and turned around in a defensive position. When she saw who it was she relaxed but then she realized her nudity. "Ahhh" she quickly covered her breasts and dove into the water up to her neck, her back to him. "Rin are you okay?' he asked calmly. She turned her head slightly to look at him. Sesshomaru was standing there, looking straight at her with a calm face.

"Y-Yes I'm fine." She stuttered, her face was a brilliant red. "I just slipped thats all." _Great, he saw me naked, AGAIN! _

"Hn. Hurry up before you get sick." He said evenly, turning around to head back to camp. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama" She waited until he was completely out of sight before she got out to dry herself and dress.

"Rin, what took you so long? Your face is completely red." Jaken asked annoyed.

"Oh…umm.. the water felt really nice so I just wanted to stay a little longer." She replied back trying to hide her embarrassment. "I''m sleepy so good night!" she said quickly, laying down next to AhUn.

"Strange child" Jaken muttered before he drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru on the other hand was deep in thought against the same tree as before. I_ saw her again but this time her body was wet. The water droplets looked like jewels under the moonlight. So beautiful. My Rin__…__Wait,, what am I thinking. She may be my ward but she__'__s not mine in that sense. _He sighed inwardly_. However what was with the air? It felt sickly pure. _He watch Rin chest rise and fall as she slept. All night he kept watching her sleepthinking about the image he saw.

When the sun began to rise, they continue with their journey after freshening up with a little breakfast.

By now it was already noon and Rin was walking beside her lord. She would glance at him every now and then, blushing and hiding her eyes behinds her bangs as she thinks about what happened last night. _Why did he look so calm? He saw me naked and yet he felt nothing. Am I not attractive? Maybe its because I__'__m a human so he finds me disgusting. Of course he does, he hates my kind. What was I thinking, getting my hopes up_. Rin whimpered quietly as she thought of the worst cast scenario.

Sesshomaru heard he whimper and glanced over at her though the corner of his eye. "Is something wrong?" He asked, still looking straight ahead. She slightly jump at his question.

"Oh no my lord. I'm just hungry is all." She laughed half heartedly. Rin grabbed a pouch full of berries and began to plop one at a time into her mouth. Sesshomaru secretly watched how her mouth would open and close as she plops the berries into her mouth. Her luscious lips would smoosh together then she'll lick her lips with her little pink tongue. He was so engrossed with her lips that he failed to notice the approaching auras.

All of a sudden, three demons came out from the trees retreating from something, or someone. Sesshomaru quickly whipped his head to them and stood in front of Rin, blocking her from the enemies. The demons stopped and noticed Sesshomaru's group. They growled and bared their fangs at him, unknowing of who he is. Rin quickly unsheathed her sword, ready to attack. When the demon in the middle noticed her, its eyes widen in shock. "Take the woman alive." He commanded to the others."She'll be of great use." It smiled evilly. The two demons quickly charged at Sesshomaru while their leader went around to get to Rin.

Sesshomaru was outraged at the lowly demons for thinking of Rin in that manor. "My lord, let me handle this." Jaken ran to the demon only getting swatted like a fly. Sesshomaru huffed, pulled out his green poisonous whipped and aimed at the two demons charging towards him. They were fast and avoided fatal blows to them by Sesshomaru's whip but the poison went into their system, slowly eaten them alive.

Rin saw the leader of the demons appeared from her side, yards away, ready to charge at her. Just when it was about to pounced, a shadow jumped from within the forest, landing between Rin and the demon.

Rin gasped. "It's you…" There before her was the same demoness who saved Rin the night she returned to Sesshomaru. The demoness had her back to Rin but she knew for sure that it was her. She would never forget that long pale pink hair and white hilted sword now pointed at the demon in front of her. Sesshomaru noticed the demoness but couldn't deal with her at the moment, the demon other demons were very persistent.

"Stop interfering!" the demon growled at the demoness. She turned her head slightly to look at Rin who was looking back at her questionably. She turned back to glare at the demon "I see." she said in a low voice. She quickly charged at the demon, swung her sword down, slashing his chest, sending blood gushing out. It roared in pain but tried to counter attack by bringing its sharp claws towards her head, missing her.

A few minutes had passed and the demon was laying on the ground, panting after receiving four more fatal slashes. Sesshomaru had finished off the two others demon in perfect condition and turned to watch the demoness fight the demon. She walked up to the demon and brought her sword down, impaling the demon through its neck. It spurt out blood before it collapsed into a lifeless corpse. She turned to face a stunned Rin and stoic Sesshomaru. Jaken gaped at the demoness and worried if she was going to attack but signed when she flicked her sword to remove the blood, and sheathed it.

They just stared at the demoness and awed at how skilled she was at fighting. Her expression was passive and poised and seemed as if what she just did was perfectly normal.

"Umm.. thank you.. for saving me again." Rin smiled warmly to the demoness. She gazed deeply into Rin's eyes and nodded. "Your welcome." she said calmly, her voice was still like that of a temptress.

"I'm Rin, this is my lord, Sesshomaru-sama, his adviser Jaken-sama, and his dragon AhUn." she gestured to everybody. The demoness's eyes grew then reverted back normal immediately. "She's the one who saved me that night milord." She kept glancing over at Rin and then at Sesshomaru. "What's your name?" Rin leaned forwards to ask.

"I'm…Airi." she said hesitantly.

"Airi? Thats a lovely name." Rin smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you." Airi replied back. "Are you heading to the Lord's Summonings?" she asked nonchalantly.

Jaken gasped. "Why does someone like you know of this information?" He squawked.

"I am heading there myself so of course I would know who would be there." She said cooly.

"What business do you have there?" Jaken yelled curiously.

"That is none of your business." she glared.

"If your heading there, then we should go together." Rin suggested joyfully.

"RIN! Are you out of your mind? She's a demon." Jaken screeched.

"Yeah but so are you." she giggled. "

"I'm different. We don't know her. She might try to kill us for all we know." he argued.

"True, but if she wanted to kill us, then she would have helped those demons attack us." she retorted.

She turned around to her lord. "Sesshomaru-sama, can she accompany please?" Rin begged cutely, praying with her hands while living him the puppy dog eyes and pout. Sesshomaru stared at her in silence. He glanced over at Airi analyzing her. _She doesn't seem to be emitting any dangerous auras_. _If she tries anything suspicious I can always kill her in an instant_. He turned around, continuing the journey. "Do as you wish." he said evenly.

"Yay! Thank you my lord." Rin cheered. She ran up to Airi gesturing her to join them. "Come on, we can all travel together to make it even more fun." Rin said happily.

Airi just look at her calmly. _We just met and this girl already trusts me. Is she insane?… But she must be important if those demons tried to attack her again, especially if she's traveling with the lord of the west. "_I suppose that would be okay." Airi said, giving her a small smile.

"Great!" Rin chirped walking after her lord. Airi followed after, staring at the strange girl and her demon lord._ Maybe, just maybe._

"Jaken-sama, how much longer will it be until we get there?" Rin asked. They have been walking for about three hours. The sun had already set and but they're not stopping to set up camp for the night. Sesshomaru was still leading the way with Jaken behind him with AhUn. Rin and Airi were in the back, walking side by side.

"If we keep up this pace, well be there in about another hour so there's no point in stopping for the night." Jaken replied, hunching his back from exhaustion.

"You look tire Jaken-sama. Do you want me to carry you." Rin half her arms out, giggling mischievously.

"Why you-!" Jaken shout back, swirling his staff in the air.

"Enough Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded in an annoyed voice.

"Ahh- but milord?" Jaken cried. Sesshomaru turned around to give Jaken a spine tingling glare. Jaken immediately quiet down while Rin couldn't help giggling.

"Do you always do this?" Airi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes. Teasing Jaken-sama is so much fun." Rin mused. Jaken turned around and glared at her.

"But yet you address him with so much respect." Airi questioned, not understanding the girl.

"Of course." Rin stated. "He took care of me when I was little and helped me so many time. I owe him a lot and I will always respect those who care for me." She smiled warmly. Airi just stared at her, giving the girl credit for her honestly and fairness despite their species differences.

Jaken raised his head up arrogantly at her reply.

"So Airi-sama.." Rin started

"Just Airi is fine." She said evenly.

Rin smiled ever wider. "What kind of demon are you? You're so beautiful but don't look like one except for your hair color and claws."

Airi paused, not sure on how she should answer her. "I'm not sure…" She replied. Rin saw the look in her eyes, it was filled with regret and anger.

"Well it doesn't matter what you are but who you chose to be." She said piped.

"What if I chose wrong?"

"You didn't."

"And how do you know?"

"I know because you saved me." She looked up into Airi's eyes, full of determination to vouch for her opinion of the demoness.

"Just because I saved doesn't mean that I won't harm you later." Everyone stop and stare at the demoness. Sesshomaru was in front of her in a second, her throat in his hand, his claws ready to sink into her pale creamy skin at any moment. Airi didn't struggle even though she can easily get him to release his grasp but he'll only catch her again and possibly kill her for agitating him.

Rin was surprise by her statement but she smiled up at her still. "That may be true but I trust you and my intuitions are never wrong." Her eyes slightly sadden. She really wanted to become friends with Airi for some strange reason. She had this gut feeling that they were destined to meet.

Airi only stared into her big brown eyes, so full of innocence and trust. She sighed then a smile spread on her perfected lips."You are so pure Rin." Airi glanced into Sesshomaru's eyes. _And thats probably why he cares for you so much. _

"So does that mean you won't want to harm me and that we'll become friends?" Rin's voice full of hope.

"Of course I won't harm you… and if anything, I have this insane feeling to protect you." _Especially from them._

Rin gave out a small delighted squeal before she hugged the demoness who was still held by the throat by her lord. Airi tense up by the gesture then slowly relaxed into the friendly embrace. "Sesshomaru-sama, can you let her go please?" Rin looked up at her lord, loosening her hug on Airi.

Sesshomaru reluctantly let go and gave Airi a "If you harm her, you will die " look. Airi nodded, confirming her understanding of the silent message.

"Come, its getting late." Sesshomaru commanded, turning around to continue their journey.

After another hour, they finally reached the base of the mountains. A thick fog surrounded the base making it difficult to see even ten feet in front of you.

"Rin, get on AhUn. We're flying from here." Sesshomaru instructed.

"What about Airi? She can't fly… Can you?" Rin asked curiously, she looked to Airi who had a passive expression on her face.

"No, I cannot." Airi replied slowly.

"You can ride with me then." Rin offered, tugging on her arm.

"If AhUn would let me." Airi looked toward the dragon, asking it with her eyes. The dragon sensed her aura and deemed that she was worthy and harmless enough to ride with it's mistress. It nodded its head in approval.

"Thank you AhUn!" Rin hugged AhUn and petted it to show how happy she was for its cooperation. Rin got on AhUn and offer Airi a hand to climb on. Airi took her hand slowly, though she really didn't her help but it wouldn't hurt to accept it.

"And what about me!" Jaken yelled. "Where am I going to sit?"

"Oh Jaken-sama, I forgot about you. Umm…" Rin tilted her head to the side trying to figure out the best way to solve their little predicament. She patted the space in fronton her "You can sit here." She beamed.

"I will not sit that close to a human!" Jaken argued.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Hurry up. You are wasting time." He growled menacingly.

"Ahh! Yes milord!" Jaken quickly hopped. Rin giggled and hugged him to her. He squirmed a little but stopped when Sesshomaru gave him a glare. 

"We're ready Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed, she was very amused by their seating arrangement. Rin held the reign while Jaken was in between her arms, trying to avoid her touch. Airi was sitting nonchalantly behind Rin wondering why this had to be so complicated.

Sesshomaru nodded and then ascended to the sky. The night sky was beautiful, so full of stars and the breeze was slightly chilly that Rin accidentally snuggled up to Airi. "Oh sorry." Rin squeaked.

"It's alright, here." Airi snuggled up closer and wrapping her arms around Rin's waist. Rin immediately became warmer and relaxed in Airi's arms. "This is nice. Like having an older sister to take care of you." Rin said softly, enjoying the warm comfort. Airi couldn't help but smile at Rin's words.

After a few minutes of flying, the fortress came into view. "Wow, its beautiful." Rin laughed taking in the amazing sight of the gigantic fortress.

**Yay finally done with this chapter. It got too long so I had to cut off a part of it:P Please review and tell me what you think so far:D There will be romance in the next chapter so please bear with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I am terribly sorry about the slow update of DoD! I guess I'm too lazy to write because this story has so much details so… I'm just gonna put the necessary stuff from now on since I'm kinda straying from the actual story. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

_Italics are thoughts_

Chapter 7

Lord Summonings

The scenery was breathtaking. The water filled crater had a lake-like appearances to it with an island in the middle where the fortress resides. A long wooden bridge extended toward the direction of each mountain, creating a pathway for the demons who actually had to travel by foot through the mountains. The fortress itself was made from stone, standing to be 300 feet tall. (lets imagine its like a medieval castle, go along with it please3)

They landed in front of the gate facing the west mountain, and immediately the gate was opened for them. Servants stood on either side of the pathway greeting the Lord of the West and his companions with a row of bows. Sesshomaru ignored them and continue on to the entrance. Everyone had gotten off AhUn and followed the powerful lord while AhUn was lead to the stables. They receive many stares, especially Rin and Airi but they ignored them too.

Once they finally entered the castle, Rin awed at how big and elegant it was on the inside. There were pillars and tapestries lining the wall with many beautiful paintings and artifacts.

There were dozens demons, powerful looking ones, mingling and talking with each other. Some stopped to stared at them but none dared to say a word knowing that Sesshomaru could hear them and quite possibly kill them if they made a wrong comment.

"Lord Sesshomaru you've finally arrived." Blared a middled aged looking panther demon. He was very muscular and bigger than Sesshomaru but not stronger.

"Lord Hisashi." Sesshomaru greeted in a stoic voice.

"How have you've been my boy?" He laughed patting Sesshomaru on the back annoyingly.

"In perfect conditions just like the previous years." he growled warning him to stop touching him.

"Hah! You need to loosen up pup." He gave him one final pat and rubbed the spot for a few seconds then finally let his hand down when Rin and Airi caught his attention. Rin was wide eyed at their closeness and contact, slightly jealous that he got to touch her lord so easily. Airi just stared blankly uninterested.

"Sesshomaru you horny dog, I knew you were a beast but in bed too?" Lord Hisashi laughed nudging him in the arm with his elbow. Rin's face went beet red and Jaken's mouth hung opened, shocked while Airi glared at the panther lord. Sesshomaru growled even louder before swiping his claws at the panther's chest who just barely dodged it.

"Calm down, I'm only teasing." He chuckled, receiving a death glare from Sesshomaru.

"Maybe you should't tease the youngster too much Lord Hisatane." Came a voice appearing from the crowd. "Ah Lord Akihiro." He was a also a tengu, slightly older looking than Lord Hisashi, his ink black hair went to his hip and the texture was somewhat feathery.

"Oh I'm just having a little fun. Everyone here is so serious." Lord Hisashi complained.

"This is an important meeting for the four lords so of course the atmosphere would be constrained." Lord Mitsuru added, a middled aged bear demon, walking to the rest of the lords. They nodded to each other. "So who are your new companions Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This is my ward Rin and the demoness Airi." He introduced. They both bowed their heads. "This is Lord Akihiro of the South, Lord Hisashi of the North, and Lord MItsuru of the East." He said mostly for Rin since she looked at them curiously.

"It is an honor to meet you my lords." Rin spoke softly, bowing respectfully to the lords. They all nodded in acknowledgment.

"Airi, its is good to see you again." Lord Akihiro said, harboring stares from him to Airi from the other. "She is a scout in my lands but today she is more of a bodyguard for appearance." He added to ensure their were no weird misunderstandings.

"Likewise my Lord." She bowed "I've have been under the care of Lord Sesshomaru during parts of my travels here." She informed.

"I see. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for watching over Airi." Lord Masatoshi said.

"It is of no trouble." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly

After an awkward silence, the ringing of a bell signaled the guests to head to the dining area for dinner. Rin, Jaken, and Airi sat together at their own table on the lower level with the other demons, while the lords sat together on the upper leveled of the room.

After dinner, a servant lead Sesshomaru, Rin, Airi, and Jaken to their rooms. Airi was told to stay with Sesshomaru by Lord Akihiro to repay his kindness for letting her travel with him and surprisingly Sesshomaru agreed to let her accompany him only because she can protect Rin if anything should happen, plus Rin begged him too.

On the way to their rooms, Airi felt her heart constrict as if someone was squeezing it, then she smelt an all too familiar scent in the distant. "It can't be" she whispered absentmindedly._ Impossible_. She spun her head towards the mountains as they walked through the open space hall way with a view of the magnificent lake. Worry and tenseness poured into her face.

Sesshomaru glanced back at her and noticed her strange behavior._ I need to keep my eyes on her._

They finally reach their rooms after a few minutes. Rin and Air's room were right next to one another while Sesshomaru's and Jaken's were across the hall from them.

"Good night Sesshomaru-sama" Rin smiled when he walked her to her room with Jaken. "Hn" he nodded.

An hour later, Rin was still awake lost in her thoughts. _Why does everyone assume that Sesshomaru-sama and I have that kind of relationship? They all know that he despises humans so we can never be… no mater how much I want it. _Rin was really frustrated so she snuck out of her room quietly and headed over to Airi's room. She whispered her names and knocked lightly but there was no answer. She carefully slide the door open and peeked inside but Airi wasn't there. _Where did she go_? Rin sighed and then slumped back to her room and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile, Airi was running around the mountains searching for the alarming scent and hoping to prevent what she fear might happen.

The next day, the four lords were in a meeting all day with their advisers. Rin was absolutely bored out of her mind since Jaken wasn't around to play with her, being in the meeting room with Sesshomaru and the others. She was hoping there might be some fun going on but everyone was working. She went to get AhUn and took them out for a stroll around the island. She had spent the majority of her time picking flowers and humming to randoms songs in head.

"Rin." Airi spoke from behind, startling Rin slightly.

"Airi." Rin beamed. "Where have you've been? I went to your room last night but you weren't there." She asked concerned.

"Sorry, I had to take care of some business." She said, walking over to sit next to Rin.

"Here, these are for you." Rin held the small bouquet of flower and Airi graciously took them, thanking her. They stayed in silence, enjoying the nice breeze and teach other's company.

"Ne, Airi. What do I look like to Sesshomaru-sama in your eyes?" Rin asked in a quiet voice. Airi quirked an eyebrow, stunned to hear this question from her. "Everyone thinks Sesshomaru-sama keeps me around as either a pet or for pleasure when I know he would see me only as the little girl he saved years ago." Rin frowned.

"I think that he cares deeply for you Rin. I've heard of how ruthless he is when it comes to humans but with you, he treats you as if you're the most important person in the world, a delicate flower only for him. He doesn't deny your requests and treats you far better than Jaken" They both laughed at the last part.

"Thank you." Rin whispered.

"Rin" Airi said in a serious voice "promise me you'll always stay the way you are and never change yourself even if you have to for Lord Sesshomaru's affections."

Rin blushed "I-I don't feel that way towards Sessho-" She stuttered

"Please Rin, it's written over your face whenever someone says something about the two of you in an inappropriate way and especially what you asked me just now." She giggled. Rin groan at being caught for her secret feelings towards her lord. "You're fine the way you are and I'm sure he treasures you for who you are not what you are." Airi said softly to Rin as she pulled her into a light hug. They stayed that way for a long time until Rin's stomach growled. She blush when Airi chuckled at her.

"Wait here, I'll bring you some food." She suggested as she got up to walk back towards the fortress. Rin watched her leave then continued with her humming.

"So what do you suggest we do about these demons? We don't even know where they're coming from." Lord Akihiro stated. "All four lands have been attacked, clearly someone is trying to provoke us."

"_Clearly_ they know what's coming to them by target us all at once." Lord Hisashi interjected.

"If they're attacking us all at once they must have a powerful military." Lord Mitsuru speculated.

"And a sneaky one too if they can go around undetected." Lord Hisashi added. "What do you think Lord Sesshomaru? Have you have trouble with these rouge demons yet?"

So far, Sesshomaru only analyzed the information, not saying much and only commenting or answering questions when asked throughout the whole meeting. "Hn. On my way here and about a month ago on the way back to my palace." Sesshomaru immediately thought back to that night Rin returned with him.

"This can't be a coincidence." Lord Akihiro stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Should we prepare to go for war?" Lord Mitsuru asked.

"We don't even know who the enemy is." Lord Hisashi argued.

"Just send out search parties to gather information about these demons and see what happens next. " Sesshomaru inquired. He was bored out of his mind and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"I guess thats all we can do until we receive more information about what were up against." Lord Mitsuru proclaimed.

"Now on to another pressing matter." Lord Hisashi announced, eyeing Sesshomaru mischievously gaining an questionable eyebrow from the dog demon. "I would like to speak with the lords in private if you will?" He gestured for everyone else to leave the room. Once everyone left, the other lord's stared at the panther lord, wondering what could be so important that they had to be so discreet. Lord Hisashi cleared his throat before he began "So when will you be finding a mate Lord Sesshomaru? I have plenty of courtesans back in my lands or do you prefer that delectable human ward of yours?" he mused.

Sesshomaru growled angrily at the panther demon, and the other two lords gawked at him, flabbergasted by his bluntness and knowing this won't end well.

"Relax" he put his hands up to make himself look innocent. "I just want you to enjoy the fun and fulfillment of having a mate." He smirked. That smirked made something in Sesshomaru snap and he lunged for the panther demon across the giant round marble table but, at that exact moment Jaken bursted into the room in a panic.

"My lords, we're being under attack!" he screeched. All at once, the lords head out the room to see demons they've never seen before attacking and fighting with the servants of the fortress and the guests, and the bodyguards.

"How did these rouge demons get inside?" Lord Mitsuru demanded.

"We don't know. All of a sudden they appeared out of no where and started attacking everyone." Jaken heaved after finally catching up to them..

"Well, since our enemies came looking for us themselves, lets give them a warm welcome." Lord Hisashi proposed, his eyes gleamed, thirsty for the blood of the demons who been terrorizing his lands and the other lords'.

"I agree." Lord Akihiro commented before he charged at the demons, killing them instantly. The other lords followed his lead, killing the the demons without hesitation. There were at least a hundred of them, but they were all pretty weak for the lords.

"Jaken! Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru demanded at the imp fighting beside him.

"I don't know milord. I didn't see her when I left the meeting room." Jaken said frantically, worried for the safety of the girl.

Sesshomaru went around the fortress, killing his enemies while searching for Rin. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru froze. He caught the scent of a sweet blood, Rin's blood.

"Take this!" Rin yelled at the snake demon before her. She was sitting on the grass, humming when suddenly she felt a presence behind her, barely dodging the demons striking at her. She had already killed three of the seven while AhUn killed two, fighting another one. Rin and the snake demon were fighting on the north bridge, receiving cuts and blows from one another. The snake demon managed to land a heavy blow to Rin's stomach, sending her flying into the water. Rin struggled to swim to the surface but it was futile. She was exhausted from the three previous fights and her body was aching all over, blood seeped from her wounds, dyeing the water red.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air for Rin's scent and followed it outside, just in time to see Rin her into the water. Sesshomaru's eyes immediately redden, he crossed over to the snake demon and quickly decapitated the snake's demon's head with his claws. He turned around and dove into the water after Rin.

When Sesshomaru saw her, she had already lost consciousness and simply sank further. _No! _Sesshomaru swam faster, maneuvering through the water at an incredible speed. Once he reach Rin, he resurfaced instantly, placing her gently on the grass shore.

"Rin, wake up. Rin." he demanded, but his golden eyes were pleading, filled with fear. He lightly slapped her face but that didn't work. He knelt his head down, his ear pressed to her chest to listen to her faint heartbeat. Her heartbeat was getting slower and more faint, his eyes widen and became desperate. Sesshomaru carefully tilted her chin, pinched her nose, and pressed his lips to her cold ones, breathing life into her. _Please wake up!_

**Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter. I know there's not a lot of romance yet but I promise there will be more. I'm still trying to figure out how I want to write the rest of this so please bare with me:)**

**Also, I'm currently looking for a beta for this story so that I can update faster! If anyone's interested, please PM me3**

**Kibachow:**** I let Sesshomaru save Rin so I hope you enjoyed that:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**With my other story being almost done, I can focus more on this one again:D**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 8**

**A New Enemy**

Previously…

"Rin, wake up. Rin!" he demanded, his golden eyes pleading and filled with fear. He lightly slapped her face, but that didn't work. He knelt his head and down his ear pressed to her chest to hear for a faint heartbeat. As her heartbeat grew slower and fainter, his eyes widen and became desperate. Sesshomaru carefully tilted her chin, pinched her nose, and pressed his lips to her cold ones, trying to breathe life back into Rin. _Please wake up!_

He heard a gurgle sound from her throat and lifted his lips away from hers. Rin's head turns to the side as she begins coughing up water, breathing heavily. She turned back to look at the magnificent demon that saved her life once again. "Sesshomaru-sama…" her eyes were half-lidded, filled with gratitude and exhaustion.

He cupped her face lightly and said, "You're okay now."

"Yes." She smiled, remembering how similar the situation was compared to when he saved her from hell.

He tucked an arm under her knees, and the other behind her back, to carry her princess style. She protested, saying she was fine, only to get growled at by her lord and seized her objection.

When they entered the fortress, everything was practically damaged. The furniture was broken, the walls were filled with holes, there were claws marks, and stains of blood everywhere. Dead bodies were scattered all around the fortress, eliciting a fowled smell.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken scream as he ran up to him, "Gahh- What happened? Why are you carrying Rin?" He yelled, surprised that his lord would be carrying the human, when she appears fine.

"Jaken, are all the demons dead?" he asked to shut him up.

"Yes milord." he bowed quickly.

He nodded then walked away, with Rin still in his arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama please! I can walk own my own now." She whined, pushing lightly against his chest as he strode along the hallway to her room. "Do not protest." he said in a monotone voice. "But-"she was cut off with a glare as his arms tightened their grip on her, snuggling her body closer to his. She gave out a huff in defeat as she relaxed into his embrace. _Stay calm. This is just him being nice and showing that he cares. Nothing else. _She repeated over and over in her head.

When they reached her room, he laid her on her bed. "We'll be leaving tonight, so get some rest." he said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Um Sesshomaru-sama," she yelled hesitantly, "thank you for saving me." Slightly bowing her body the best she could in her sitting position. He nodded before leaving the room. Rin laid down, tracing her lips, remembering the texture and warmth of her beloved lord's lips on hers. She blushed deeply just thinking about it. She laid there, thinking about the kiss for what felt like an eternity before she slipped into a slumber.

Rin awoken from a cool breeze blowing against her face. She opened her eyes and noticed it was dark outside. She gasped when she saw the familiar white fluffy fur of Sesshomaru's mokomoko wrapped around her. She look up and saw her lord's beautiful face. He was flying at incredible speed, carrying her in his arms once again through the night.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, as her face redden from the sudden contact.

"You're awake." he stated.

_Why is he carrying me again and aren__'__t we supposed to go home tonight?_ "Are we going home?" She asked, gaining a nod from Sesshomaru. "Where's Jaken-sama and AhUn? Aren't they coming with us?"

"They will reach the palace by tomorrow afternoon. Sleep Rin. Will still have another hour of travel left." He said holding her closer. She stared at him, wondering why he was doing this. She cast aside her thoughts and snuggled closer into his chest, relishing his scent and warmth. Her eyes slowly closed moments later.

When Rin awoke, she was snuggled up in her warm bed. She glanced out her window and noticed the warming sun above the clouds, indicating it was almost noon.

A knock came thought the door before Nina poked her head in. "Rin, how are you feeling." She asked, coming over to Rin's side.

She sat up slowly and gave her a smile. "Fine, thank you." She yawned, stretching her arms and neck. "Just tired" she sighed.

Nina laughed at her gestures. "Would you like a bath? It'll freshen you up?"

"That sounds lovely." She yawned again.

Nina pulled her up and lead the half awaken girl to the bathing chamber and helped clean her up.

After the cool bath, Rin was wide awake and starving.

"Breakfast's almost ready if you would like some." Nina suggested. Rin gave an enthusiastic nod before following her down to the dining area.

"You know, I was really surprised when Sesshomaru-sama came home during the middle of the night, carrying you in his arms." Nina said, halfway to their destination. "Everyone thought something had happen to you since you weren't awake, but were relieved when we found out you were only sleeping." Rin smiled at her words, grateful that everyone was worried for her. "Oh, I almost forgot. Jaken-sama has return and with a guest too."

"A guest. Who?" Rin asked excitedly.

"She a beautiful demoness. She's waiting with Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama right now for breakfast," Nina said opening the door to the dining area.

When Rin entered, she gasped. "Airi?!" Rin yelled excitedly, happy to see her again since she didn't get to say good-bye before she left with Sesshomaru. She noticed Sesshomaru and Jaken were already there, but no one else. She quickly walked over to the demoness and sat in her usual chair, Airi's being next to hers. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I will be staying for a while to help with the disturbance of the rouge demons. Lord Akihiro had requested that I assist Lord Sesshomaru, since I've encountered them numerous times." she explained.

"Really?" Rin exclaimed. Airi nodded in reply. Rin giggled and noticed Sesshomaru looking her way. "Oh! Good morning Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama." Sesshomaru gave her a nod.

"You rude child. Now you noticed our presence?" Jaken scream at her from across the table.

"I did notice you but forgot to say my good mornings. I don't see you greeting me." She hmpfed. Breakfast was served before Jaken could retort.

Later into the morning meal, Rin asked, "Where were you Airi when the demons attacked?"

Everyone stared the demoness, now wondering the same thing. "I was attacked by a demon on my way back to you. He was powerful, more powerful than I expected." She whispered the last part, her downcast eyes filled with unpleasant emotions. "I'm sorry that I couldn't make it back to help you. What happened? I heard you were injured." Airi asked, full of concern.

***Flashback***

Rin was facing the water as she hummed to herself, when she felt a massive amount of demonic aura. She felt someone behind her and quickly dodged a lizard demon's sword. She saw six other demons surrounding her and AhUn. The lizard demon and a moth demon charged toward Rin and AhUn first. Rin was able to block the lizard's sword with hers, quickly cutting off its head before it could attempt to strike again. AhUn was holding down the moth demon with its claws before firing an electric blast, disintegrating it.

A giant hedgehog demon attacked Rin next. She was able to land a few deep cuts into the demon before it knocked Rin's sword out of her hands. She couldn't punch or kick it with so many sharp needles and spikes covering its entire body. She backed away, slowly concentrating her miko powers onto her fingertips. Once she was ready, she launched at the demon. Clawing deep into the demon with her potent pure fingertips, Rin purified the demon's needles before it could even make contact with her skin. The giant hedgehog demon roared from pain, before it blew apart from the flow of spiritual energy coursing its' system, disappearing into thin air. AhUn had just finished tearing apart the centipede demon moments later.

A spider demon shot a few acidic spider webs towards Rin, who barely dodged it in time. Meanwhile, AhUn was facing off with a massive ogre demon. Rin concentrated more spiritual energy into her hands, a thin layer of glowing pink energy began surrounding her entire hand. Rin closed her fingers together, bringing it down in a slicing movement, as if her hand was a sword. After a few minutes of dodging and barely landing cuts on the spider demon, it got ready to spew out a massive amount of acidic webs on her; however before the demon could, Rin jammed her hand through its chest, sending her spiritual energy out into its system, purifying it in the process. _That took a lot longer than I thought._ _My body__'__s exhausted from using my miko powers much all at once and I still have one more left._

*clap, clap, clap*

Rin turned around to look at a snake demon, who was standing on the sideline the entire time. The snake demon was watching as its' fellow demons being killed. "You really are a prize. Now I know why she wants you." The demon hissed, its' tongues slithering out its' mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Rin glared, trying to catch her breath without letting it know she's tired.

"You'll know in due time." it hissed one more time before drawing out a sword, swinging it at Rin. It only aimed for the non-vital parts, careful not to damage the goods too severely. Rin tried to conjure more spiritual energy but it kept fading away. _Great. _She didn't want to use the knife Sesshomaru gave her. She looked to the side, searching for her sword and spotting it by the bridge behind the snake demon. She faked an attacked, which the demon dodged easily, failing to realize Rin was aiming to get her sword. She quickly grabbed hold of it and starting cutting the demon. They battled for several minutes, receiving small cuts, blood dripping onto the ground. Her body started to slow from exhaustion leaving an opening for the snake demon to land a heavy blow to her stomach, sending her into the water. Rin trying to swim to the surface but her body wouldn't listen. She had lost too much blood and was only losing more from struggling to swim in the water. Her body went limp from swallowing too much water and the loss of breathe. _Sesshomaru-sama! _Rin screamed in her head before her world turned dark.

***End of Flashback***

After Rin finished her story, everyone, including the servants who somehow entered the dining area, stopped to listen to her story, gawking,, except Sesshomaru of course. They couldn't believe the sweet innocent girl had so much power. Airi gazed at her intently, slightly bothered by something.

"Rin, do you remember what the snake demon looked like?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, it was dark purple, really scaly, and gross looking. However, the weirdest thing was that it had a strange mark on its forehead." Rin drew the mark with her fingers on the table. A circle with four evenly spread out tick marks on the inside edge of the circle, with a narrow diamond pouting towards two of the tick marks. (Kind of like a compass)

Airi's eyes slightly widen before it went back to normal. "I see, that is weird." She trailed off.

A few weeks after the Lord Summoning's incident, Rin was back to training as usual. She mostly focused on improving her miko powers, far away from the demons in the palace of course. Sesshomaru was busy with his paperwork and Jaken was helping him only to get kicked out for his jabbering most of the time. Airi left on frequent patrols on her own, coming back a couple of days later. The servants were really warming up to her, and she felt grateful for that.

One night, everyone had gather around in the resting room (kind of like a living room …meh), the loud splattering of raindrops could be heard from outside, giving off a somewhat soothing atmosphere. Sesshomaru was sitting on a dark burgundy silk chair, relaxing after a hard day of looking over at his boring lord duties. Rin and Takeshi were playing Go (a Japanese board game) in front of the fireplace, while Nina watched over them. Jaken was dozing off on the ground behind Rin until a loud slam woke him up. Everyone jerked around to see the terrified demoness standing by the door way, drenched from the rain, dripping water where she stood.

Rin was the first to stand up. "Airi what's wrong?" she cried, running over to Airi before leading her to sit down by the warmth of the fireplace. Nina wrapped a blanket over Airi to provide extra warmth.

Airi looked into to everyone's eyes seriously. "It's about to begin…" she whispered through her trembling wet lips.

"What is?" Rin asked.

"The war between the demons. She's finally making her move." Airi struggled to speak as if she's in a trance.

"Who?!" Jaken asked, frustrated at her vagueness.

"Kiraya" She breathed.

"And who's that?" Jaken asked more forceful this time.

"My creator." She said, barely above a whisper. Everyone's eyes widen, not quite understanding.

Airi looking around the room before continuing on. "I was once a human."

**I would like to thank NewtypeJuliet for helping me revise this chapter. Shot outs to you!:D**

**Please review! It can be about anything, what you like, don****'****t like, want added****… ****ANYTHING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! A new chapter. Please Enjoy!**

Airi looking around the room before continuing on. "I was once a human." Everyone in the room either gasped while Sesshomaru's interest just peaked a bit more.

"H-How is that possible? You're a full demon right?" Rin stuttered?

"Not quite. I'm more demon than a hanyou but not a full demon yet. At least I don't age like a demon would."

"Then how old are you?" Jaken asked in annoyance.

"I was born about 79 years ago." The youthful looking demoness spoke.

"But you look so young!" Jaken said in disbelief.

"It's because of my ability. I can suck the time out of anything I want and use it prolong my lifespan." She said.

There was a brief silence before RIn spoke. "How did you become a demon?" Airi looked at her, fear and grief flashed through her eyes. She turned to look at the fire, reliving the tragedy in her head. "Kiraya." She whispered.

***Flashback***

"Senri! Where are you?" A nineteen year old Airi, with ebony hair to her waist, yelled above the loud screams and cries as everything burned to flames. The huts, fields, and people were engulfed in a sea of fire by a strange demon that decided to go berserk. She ran around the whole entire village, looking for her only friend while avoiding the fire as best as she could. She saw countless people with their bodies either slashed by a what appears to be claw marks or charred from being burned to death, laying on the ground, dead. "Why is this happening?" She cried as she continued to run, praying her beloved friend wasn't dead.

Airi ran to her Senri's house. which was on the edge of the village. What she saw made her heart drop. There were piles of dead bodies laying around a figure, apparently the villagers tried to kill the figure but got killed themselves. The figure's back was turn, it had black hair, ending to its' knees. It didn't notice Airi yet, but when she heard the familiar cried of her friend, she gasped. The demoness quickly turned around, revealing a strangled man with dark brown hair at the end of her arm. _Senri!_

"Let him go!" Airi yelled, grabbing a nearby stick, charging at the demoness. The creature threw Senri to the ground at her feet, allowing him to cough and suck air back into his lungs.

When Airi was close enough to the demoness, she took a swing, only having the stick knocked out of her hands. She was locked in a choke hold from the powerful being. Airi tried to sink her nails into the wrist holding her life, determination and anger in her eyes. The demoness chuckled at her futile attempt to escape. "Feisty one aren't you?" The demoness said, her voice so sweet but filled with such malevolent. "I think I'll use you first." She mused, squeezing harder until Air's body went limp. The demoness drew her mouth back, showing her elongated fangs, bringing them closer to Airi's neck.

Senri finally caught his breath and saw what was about to happen to his friend. Acting on instincts, he yanked Airi's body back and tackled the demoness to the ground. He was about to punch her in the face when she flipped him over. "I guess I'll start with you instead." She sank her fangs into Senri's slightly tanned skin, eliciting a painful cry. Airi was laying on the ground, her eyes barely open, taking in the scene before her eyes. She wanted to scream, to get her useless body up and help her friend, but it wouldn't budge. Tears streamed down her face as she watch the horror befallen on her friend before she blacked out.

A throbbing pain shot through her neck, waking her up from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. It was daylight outside, the sun rays shining in through the giant hole above the cave she was in. She looked down to examine her body and notice the shackles attached to the wall of the cave, holding her hands and feet captive. Airi tried tugging on them but her body ached so much from the excruciating pain on her neck.

"Don't even bother" came a feminine voice from the shadows. It was the demoness. When she stepped into the light, Airi saw how beautiful she actually was. Her hair was more of a mid-night blue almost black color, her face was as pale and smooth as porcelain, her lips, a deep rouge coupling with here ruby red eyes. "I've injected you with my poison and now you'll slowly turn into a demon along with your friend." She turned to the passed out Senri across from them, chained just like Airi was.

"What do you mean turn into a demon? Who are you?" Airi heaved.

"My name is Kiraya, a necromancer demon, except, I deal with the living. My poison is like a curse, slowly eat away your humanity and mind, bending you to my every whim." Airi gasped, fear struck her eyes. "Don't worry. Once the transition is completed, you'll lose all control of your thoughts and merely become a puppet with no emotions. You won't even remember who you were so relax and accept your fate." she smirked. Airi teared up, her head dropped in despondent.

Days have gone by and the pain was only getting worse. Airi would wake up every now and then from the pain and the newcomers, humans kidnapped to be under Kiraya's control. They would line the wall of the caves, all chained to the wall just like she was. Senri was the only thing that kept her sane, and she to him. They would look at each other whenever the other screamed in an outbreak of pain, encouraging the other to hang on, that it'll be okay. Their appearance slowly changed as they went through transition. Airi's hair extended to her hips to an almost white pink, her complexion became paler, her eyes more sharp and deep blue. Senri's dark brown hair became a dark maroon red still to his neck, his skin was fair, and his eyes were an amethyst purple.

Ten days have gone by since Airi woken up in the cave. Over thirty humans were kidnapped in Kiraya's twisted scheme to turn humans into monster like her. Airi noticed Senri had become more silent since this morning. His eyes were glazed over and he became more still. Kiraya walked over to him and bit his neck. He roared in agony, then his body went limp, barely conscious. Kiraya began to release his chains.

"What are you doing?" Airi gurgled.

"His transition is over and yours will be completed in severals hours." Kiraya said, dragging Senri out of the cave. Airi cried out his name but he didn't even notice her or resist Kiraya as if he really was under her control. Airi knew she would eventually become like that and prayed that someone would come help her. She didn't want to lose her humanity or her emotions to become a hollow vessel.

The sun set and night took over. Kiraya came back to complete Airi's transition. "What are you doing." Airi shuttered.

"It's time." Kiraya mused, leaning closer to Airi's pale neck.

"Please no… NO!" She screamed, tugging on the chains of her shackles in an attempt to break free. Just when she was about to bite her neck, a hoard of demon came rushing in, destroying and attacking everything in their path.

"Shit! I was hoping they wouldn't find me." She drew her fangs to bite Airi's neck but the demons attacked her, sending her to the other side of the cave.

A dark figure came into the cave in a baboon skin, hiding it's true form. "Naraku!" She snarled. The demon came closer as Kiraya backed away toward the exit. "Senri!" She yelled. Seconds later, a stronger, healthier looking Senri, draped in a dark cloak appeared out of nowhere behind Kiraya.

"Senri!" Airi yelled, trying to gain his attention. He didn't look over or even bother to take notice in her. This cause her heart to sink._ What happened?_

"We're leaving!" Kiraya commanded, glancing over at Airi. _What a shame._ Senri wrapped his arms around her as their bodies were engulfed in a dark shadowing mist, vanishing into thin air. The demon known as Naraku leaped out of the cave to chase after the Kiraya with most of his demon following it, leaving five others to kill the rest of the hostages.

Airi desperately yanked on her chains, not wanting to die by those demons. The chains finally gave in and an arm was free. She pulled on the other chains around her wrist and easily yanked out the ones around her feet once both hands were free.

Just when she was about to make a dash for it, the demons charged at her, pining her to the ground. She tried to punch and kick them off but to no avail. A giant centipede demon was about to rip her head off, so she pushed it's head away with her hands in an attempt to shove it off.

"NO!' she shrieked. Airi closed her eyes, expecting her death to come but she felt a light weight fall on her body. She opened her eyes and saw a dried up corpse of the centipede demon on her. _What the?_ The other demons were about to attack her again so she pressed her hands against them too. The same thing happen, their bodies turned into dried corpses. She realized what she was doing and knew she would survive. Fighting as hard as she could, she realized she gained demonic strength and speed, and with her power, Airi knew she was able to defeat the remaining two demons easily.

After the fight was over, Airi stood in the cave alone. Everyone was dead. The other human hostages had been killed before the demons attacked her. She fell onto her knees and wailed, crying at her pain and her fate.

Years have gone by and she trained to master her power and acquire strength. She traveled all over Japan in search of Kiraya and Senri, but always found a new demon under her control instead. She would interrogate them, in hopes the demons would tell her of Kiraya's whereabouts but, they always remained silent, thus having to be slaughtered. Eventually, other demons under Kiraya's command would seek her out in an attempt to kill her for destroying so many of Kiraya's creations.

After forty years of traveling and being on the run while trying to kill Kiraya's spawns as much as possible, she eventually stumbled upon Lord Akihiro and he took her in as one of his warriors after seeing how powerful she was. She mainly worked for him as a scout but was free to do whatever she wanted and was protected under his name. She still travels Japan when she's free, hoping to find the demoness who destroyed her life.

***End of Flashback***

Airi came back to the present when Rin began to shake her violently. She's been calling her name for quite some time but Airi was too deep in her memories to notice. "Airi, are you okay?" Rin asked what felt like the millionth time.

"Yes, sorry. I was just remembering something." She said, bringing her hand to her head.

"So who is this KIraya person?" Rin asked, dying to know why she kept saying this person's name.

"She's a demoness who can turn humans into demons… I was one of her very first victims along with a dear friend of mine. She turned him first so his transition was completed before I escaped. I never saw either one of them even since." She said solemnly.

Everyone remained quiet, taking in the shocking news. "So is she the one behind the attacks." Rin asked curiously, putting two and two together.

"Yes, I believe so. I don't know how many demons she created but they are all under her control."

"How come you're not under her control?" Jaken intervened.

"When she was about to finish my transition, a demon named Naraku, the same hanyou Lord Sesshomaru helped killed ten years ago, attacked the cave I was held in, disrupting the final stage of my transformation. She never had the chance to bind me under her control." Airi explained. "I've been searching for her for sixty years but the activities of Naraku made her stay in hiding, while building her army secretly. She would use Naraku's chaotic activities as a way to cover the destructions of villagers she created in order to kidnap more humans for her army. However, now that Naraku is dead, she's going to make her move."

"And you didn't care to share this information before?" Sesshomaru said harshly, finally entering in the conversation.

"No one knows about this. I haven't told anyone anything until today." She interjected.

"What about Lord Akihiro?" Sesshomaru said sternly.

"What's the point of telling someone who can't even kill Kiraya. No one can kill, no one except you." She looked at Sesshomaru. "I've heard of many stories about you, the Lord of the West, the most powerful of all the lords, and you killed Naraku, the demon even Kiraya was afraid of. I know you can kill her." She stated.

After a long silence, Sesshomaru got up, heading toward the door. "I will inform the other lords and prepare for war." He opened the door and stepped out. Takeshi and Jaken got up and followed Sesshomaru out.

Nina and Rin looked at Airi, flabbergasted by what she just told them. They sat in silence for what felt like forever, wondering what they should do.

"Rin" Airi turned to look at her. "I think it's best for you to train more, just in case of another attack. I know how they fight and I will train you to protect yourself against them. I don't want what happened during the last attack to occur again." They locked eyes and Rin nodded, understanding how serious this was becoming.

A week has gone by. Sesshomaru and the other lords were constantly in meetings, planning and preparing for war, unsure of what kind of enemy they're up against. While her lord was in meetings, Rin was constantly training with Airi. She was able to hold her own when the beautiful demoness was serious, but not strong enough to kill her. As long as Rin was able to protect herself until help arrives, mostly Sesshomaru or herself, Airi was content with Rin's progress.

After their daily training, Rin and Airi would take their nightly bath together.

"Airi, what are you going to do after this war is over?" Rin asked, laying her head back on the stone edge of the indoor hot spring.

"I don't know yet. What about you Rin? What kind of future do you seek?" She responded, looking over at the relaxed human.

"I don't know either." Rin sighed.

"Why don't you strive for a future with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin, caught by surprise, slipped into the water. She came back up, coughing, her face bright red.

"Why are we talking about this now?" She questioned in embarrassment.

"During times of war, love can pull you through the struggled that comes with it." Airi mused.

"Yeah, but my feelings will not be reciprocated. I'm only a ward in his eyes." Rin pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Have you try?" Air's brows furrowed

"No…" The mortal looked down in defeat.

"Then how would you know?"

"I just know… I'm a lowly human, and he's a demon. A powerful, beautiful demon who can have whomever he want. Why would he choose me when their are other beautiful demoness who are million times more fitted to be with him." She said sadly, her eyes flicked to Airi then her head sank into her knees.

"Rin, I know he cares for you. If you were only a lowly human in his eyes, you wouldn't be here right now… Don't let your difference get in the way of your love. It's better to regret doing something, than regret not dong anything at all."

Rin took in the wise words from the demoness. Then suddenly, something hit her. "Did your love slip away?" Rin ask cautiously.

Airi was shocked that Rin was able to catch onto her. "Yes… My friend, Senri, who got turned first, was the only man I've ever loved. I never even got to tell him how I felt before we got separated." She confessed. Rin gave her an apologetic look for eliciting painful memories. "That's why I don't want you to regret giving up without trying."

After the girls stayed in silence, they got up to to dry themselves for bed…

After spending a good two hours thinking over what Airi told her, Rin decided she will confess._ I just have to plan out how though. _She sighed, closing her love-fill eyes.

Hours later, Rin was so deep into her sleep, she in't notice a dark figure looming over Rin.

**Sorry it's mostly about Airi and her past but I thought it was necessary for the later chapters, plus it helps explains some things:D**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Since the last chapter was mostly about Airi, I've decided to update sooner than expected. Please enjoy!**

"Rin.. Rin!" Jaken screeched.

"Oh sorry." Rin apologized. She was in the middle of planning her confession during the middle of breakfast and didn't notice Jaken's calls or that Sesshomaru and Airi were staring at her wondering what could be the problem.

"Seriously child. What has gotten into you? You've been like that for three days already." Jaken scolded.

Rin must admit he was right. Ever since she decided she would confess, Rin have been feeling weird since she woke up. She'll hear voices in her head and get migraines throughout the day on top of trying to plan her confession and the daily training with Airi..

"Sorry, I was thinking about some stuff." Rin admitted. Jaken sighed before he returned to his breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Rin headed to her room to write a letter to Kagome since she didn't have training that day. She really missed everyone and wanted them to come visit. Rin mentioned about the upcoming war and thought it would be safer if they were closer. She had ask Sesshomaru if they could stay with them until the war was over and to her surprise, he actually agreed to her request.

"Jaken-sama! Can you deliver this to Kagome for me." Rin pleaded, barging into Jaken's room.

"And why would I do that?" Jaken yelled from his work desk.

"Please?" She said in a cute tone. After staring him down with her doe-like eyes, Jaken finally gave in to the human girl.

"Fine. I'll make sure that human wench gets this letter by tonight." Jaken huffed.

"Yay! Thank you Jaken-sama. You're the greatest!" Rin cheered, skipping out of the room to the garden.

"Hopefully once Kagome comes she can help me devise a plan since she loves playing "match-maker" as she would call it." Rin said to her herself as she strolled through Sesshomaru's private garden.

* * *

After spending an hour humming to herself and enjoying the warm sun, Rin picked up a daisy, twisting it around with her fingers._ I wonder what he__'__ll think once I tell him__… __Would he reject me? Oh my kami what if he does? What would I do then? He might be too disgusted and banish me from his palace. _Rin screamed into her knees in frustration. She looked to the daisy and started plucking on the petals chanting "He loves me.. he loves me not…" Kagome taught her how people in her time could predict if their love would be reciprocated by plucking on the petals from flowers.

Coming to her last petal Rin gasped "He loves me…not", the last petal falling down to the ground. She got up to run back to her room only to trip on a root but caught herself on a tree trunk. She slowly brought herself, leaning face forehead against the trunk. "Why? I love him." _Sesshomaru-sama_ "I love you so much." she whispered, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Rin" Came Sesshomaru's voice out of nowhere.

Rin gasped, wiping her tears away before she turned around to look at the demon who has been haunting her mind. "Sesshomaru-sama" Rin spoke, trying her best speak in a calm voice.

"What's wrong. Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm was just thinking about things.." Rin replied frantically, averted her eyes to the side. They stayed in silence before Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Are you thinking about the one you love?" The powerful demon asked cooly.

Rin inhaled quickly, whipping her eyes back to look at her lord. "Rin does not have someone she loves Sesshomaru-sama." She replied, referring to herself in third person like she used to as a child or whenever she's really flustered.

"Hn" Sesshomaru eyed her, trying to read her and figure out why she just lied to him. "You have this Sesshomaru's blessing if you wish to seek a mate." He said, his voice slightly edgy. He was annoyed that she had someone she loves but didn't show it on his face.

Rin's jaw slightly dropped by what she just heard. Sesshomaru began to turn around when- "NO!" Rin screamed. She immediately clapped her hand over her mouth when Sesshomaru turned back to look at her.

"Rin?" The powerful demon asked.

"Rin does not want to seek a mate and leave. Rin wants to stay with Sesshomaru-sama and be together forever." Rin cried like a child, her eyes brimming with tears. Sesshomaru just stood their not knowing what to do. Rin has never act this way before and he just didn't know how to handle this situation. He was ecstatic that she wanted to stay with him but something feels off, she loves someone. "Rin…Rin love Sesshomaru-sama." Rin finally confessed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widen, he was shocked and happy to hear that his ward, his Rin, loves him in such a way. _She love__'__s me__… _But something in his mind was telling him he can't have her that way. "Rin…" He spoke softly, so softly that it gave her hope that he might love her back. "You are a human and I am a powerful demon…we… cannot be together." He declared in a monotone voice.

At that instant, Rin's heart shattered into a million pieces. A loud sob came from her throat as she turned away to run back to her room as quick as possible, ignoring Sesshomaru's call for her. She ran through the hallways, passing servants and those calling to her. Once she reached her room, Rin slammed the door, locking it before she slumped down on the ground to cry her heart out. Nina and Airi knocked on her door, asking her what happened and to open the door but, Rin only answered them with loud sobs. They gave up after thirty, occasionally coming back to see if see would open up but she never did.

* * *

Rin cried herself to sleep by her door, missing dinner much to Sesshomaru's dismay. Dinner was exceptionally quiet, the air was tense and thick with Sesshomaru's emitting his demonic aura, engulfing the entire room. Airi eventually became to worry to eat and left to check on Rin again.

Airi knocked on Rin's door repeatedly. "Rin what's wrong. What happened?" She asked. No one in the palace knew what caused the sweet girl to break down except Sesshomaru. "Please tell me." Airi implored. She placed her ears to the door and gasped when she heard a soft whimper "Sesshomaru-sama" from Rin. Airi immediately understood. She stood up and marched to find the cold demon.

She sniffed him out, finding him in his study room. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Airi yelled, barging into the room without permission. Sesshomaru gave her a menacing look which Airi flinched from but stood her ground. "What did you do to Rin?" She accused.

Sesshomaru glared continues to glare at her. _Who does she think she is, barging into me study room like this__… __And how did she know it was me? __"_She.." he started, mouthing the word "confess".

Airi's eyes expanded then narrowed. "Don't tell me you rejected her confession."

"You knew.." Sesshomaru stated more than asked.

"I encouraged her." Airi blurted out.

Sesshomaru held her throat in a instant and growled out "Why did you do that? Look at what you've done."

"You mean what _you__'__ve_ done." Airi spat fearlessly. Sesshomaru released Airi when her words hit him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin was plagued by a nightmare of her lord banishing her from his palace.

"Sesshomaru-sama no! Please don't leave Rin. Please!" Rin cried and screamed as Sesshomaru ordered his guards to drag her to the front gate.

"Rin, humans and demons cannot be together. Your feelings are a burden so you must leave." Sesshomaru commanded as he looked down at her.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama, I'll stop these feelings so please don't leave Rin behind." Rin pleaded, bowing on the ground.

"It's too late. Farewell Rin." Sesshomaru said as he turned around to head back to his palace, the gates closing behind him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shrieked. She broke down as her surrounding slowly turned into a blanket of pitch black nothingness for what felt liken eternity.

"Rin" Came a deep husky voice from nowhere. Rin looked around to see who was calling her.

"Rin" the voice echoed again. She had never heard this voice before but she can't help being drawn to it.

"Rin!" The voice said louder.

Rin suddenly woke up from her nightmare and sat up in her dark room. She slowly got up and quietly walked down the hallways, her eyes dulled as if she was under hypnosis, tears marks staining her cheeks from her previous crying. She finally stopped walking at the exact spot where Sesshomaru rejected her hours ago. Suddenly, a wispy shadow came out from the ground.

Rin snapped out of her trance and looked around. "Where am I? How did I-?" She noticed the red haired demon and another person in a cloak before her and immediately got into a defensive stance. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Relax. I am Senri and I'm here to help." He explained.

"Senri? The same one under Kiraya's control?" Rin asked, her guard still up, ready to use the training Airi taught her.

"Correct, however, I have my own will. Kiraya-sama has given me power to do as I please and all I have to do is follow her orders." Senri stated. "She wants to offer you this same power if you so desire."

Rin gasped, shaking her head. "No, this is wrong. She's evil and I will never follow her orders." Rin argued.

"And how do you know if you've never met her?" He asked.

"She killed so many lives and destroyed so many villages so of course she's evil." She replied scornfully.

"So has your Sesshomaru-sama." Senri countered, leaving Rin speechless. "Don't you want to obtain incredible power and strength? To be able to live longer?" He taunt, stepping closer. "To be able to become a demon for Sesshomaru-sama and stand by his side forever." He stopped in front of Rin and leaned in "To have him love you?" Senri whispered in her ear.

"Yes" Rin gasped at the tempting offer, letting her guard down for a second. _Gotcha_ Senri smirked inwardly. All of a sudden, Rin felt an incredible pain in her head causing her to faint into Senri's arms.

* * *

Sesshomaru's mind was in turmoil about what Airi had just accused of him._ She's right. I did do this to her. I made her cry just like the last time when I left her at the human village. _

"She loves you with everything she's got and you just stomp on her feelings as if it was nothing. Do you have any idea how much she loves you and probably how hard it was for her to confess her love for you?" Airi snarled. He remained quiet, angering Airi even further. "Do you care for her?" Airi asked though gritted teeth.

Sesshomaru looked at her, giving her a nod "More than anything" he murmured.

"Then why can't you except her love. You both love each other so what's stopping you?" Airi urged.

_I love Rin? But that__'__s impossible. I don__'__t have such weak feelings and will not follow father__'__s footsteps. But I care for her, more than anything in the whole world. _He looked over at Airi, her eyes glassy and pleading him to realize his feelings. "This Sesshomaru-" he inhaled then froze when he caught an unfamiliar scent. He sniffed the air one more time but more thoroughly.

Airi noticed his strange behavior and sniffed the air carefully, wondering what was riling the daiyoukai. Her eyes widen drastically as she notice the familiar scent but what scared her the most was that Rin's scent was tangled with that scent. "No, RIN!" Airi screamed, racing to the scent.

Sesshomaru immediately caught onto Airi's outcry, racing to the scent of Rin and the unfamiliar youkai in a heartbeat. He reached the edge of his garden in twenty seconds, leaving Airi far behind, his eyes widening when he saw the figures within his vision. Rin was in the arms of a male youkai as they were being engulfed in a black shadowy fog. "RIN!" Sesshomaru roared, flying to her as fast as he could. The youkai saw Sesshomaru approach and smirked in triumph before they were complete enshrouded by the fog. Sesshomaru tried to grab onto Rin but he was a second too late, his hand slipped right through the black wispy shadow. They were gone.

**WOW…So what do you think?:D**

**Please REVIEW~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Thanksgivings everybody! Please enjoy this wonderful day with your friends and family and ONLY read this after you've spent time with them:D**

When Airi finally got to the scene, Sesshomaru was standing tall, looking up into the cloudy night sky. With a careful eye, you can see him trembling with anger and struggling to keep himself under control at the thought of losing Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru… What happen, where…where is Rin?" Airi asked, slowly catching her breath.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her at first, staying silent. "She's gone…" He finally whispered, his voice slightly shaking.

Airi collapsed on the ground. "No… This can't be. We have to find her." Her voice strain from the news as she looked at the ground in defeat.

A loud roar suddenly erupted causing Airi to quickly look up. Sesshomaru was in his true form, the powerful and deadly dog form he uses when he has lost all control. He let out a growl and then soared into the sky in search of Rin. Airi stared after the great and powerful demon. "I won't let them have you." Airi got up to head back to the palace to inform the guards and servants what happened. After she told them the news, Airi rushed out in search of Rin herself along with a dozen other guards who took a liking to Rin.

* * *

It was about midday by the time Sesshomaru came back in turmoil. He searched all night and through morning, afraid to stop and miss her scent

"My lord!" Jaken ran up to him then bowed. "Did you find Rin?" Jaken implored, his face contorted and full of worry. When he learned what had happen to the human girl, he was filled with so much anguish.

Sesshomaru stared at him in silence, not knowing how to say that he had search all over, trying to catch some kind of scent that would lead him to Rin but found nothing, not even a trace of her or the youkai. He had failed. He had failed _her_. He promised to protect Rin from anything and everything, but he was the one that harmed her and pushed her away. He caused her to cry and broke her heart, and now she's gone. He let her slip through his fingers. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head then turned toward to his room.

Hours had gone by since Sesshomaru's return without Rin. The loud crashes of furniture and walls being destroyed came from Sesshomaru's chambers and echoed throughout the palace. Servants had tried to check out the noise, but the tremendous aura emitted from the hallways filled them with too much fear to venture further. Only Jaken and Takeshi were able to check on their lord as they were closest to Sesshomaru. Just as they thought, his room was a wreck. The furniture was unrecognizable, splinters and pieces of wood were scattered everywhere. Dust filled air, and the curtains and tapestries were torn to shreds.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Sesshomaru roared when he saw Jaken and Takeshi by the door. Jaken and Takeshi stood there, shaken and not knowing how to calm down their distress lord themselves.

"Takeshi, send out more scouts to search for Rin." Jaken whispered. He wanted and _needed _to soothe his lord before who knows what he'll shred next. The only one who can stop him is Rin.

* * *

The next morning, Jaken came back to Sesshomaru's room, knocking cautiously. "My lord, Inuyasha and his family, along with their companions, are here."

Sesshomaru slowing got up, calming himself as best as he could and released his claws from the wall he was currently venting on. He will not allow his lesser half-brother to see him in such a state. He strode down the hallways to the waiting area, thinking over how he's going tell them the news about Rin, since they'll notice her disappearance immediately. When they reached their destination, they saw Inuyasha and his family and friends standing around, admiring the elegant room.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called when she saw him enter the enormous waiting room.

"Uncle Sesshomaru!" His nephew ad niece called out when he appeared.

Emiko and Hikaru were holding onto their mother's hands, while Inuyasha approached his brother. He could tell that there was something off about him.

Sango, Miroku and their kids were standing to the side with Kagome, Kirara and Shippo, sensing that something was off from the aura in the air.

"Where's Rin?" Inuyasha asked in a stern voice. Sesshomaru remained silent as Inuyasha sniffed the air and couldn't trace Rin's scents anywhere.

"Mama, did something happen to Aunty Rin?" Emiko asked, looking up at Kagome, her face filled with worry for her beloved aunt.

"Talk dammit!" Inuyasha shouted, frustrated that he didn't say anything. Sesshomaru just stared at them, his face expressionless, while his mind was being thrown into chaos.

"Rin is not here." Sesshomaru finally said after a long silence.

"Then where is she?" Kagome asked, her voice slightly edgy and once again, Sesshomaru did not reply. They stood in silence waiting for him to speak, when the door open to reveal an anxious demoness.

"I can explain." Airi said as she stepped closer to them.

"You're back!" Jaken shout, his voice filled with slight hope. Airi saw the hidden message within his face and voice, but regrettably shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't trace her their scent anywhere." she whispered.

"Who are you, and where's Rin?" Inuyasha demanded, getting more annoyed by the second. No one is telling them where Rin is.

"I'm Airi and I've been staying here to assist Lord Sesshomaru in the upcoming war for the past month. And as for Rin…" she paused to look around the room, noticing the concern and frustrated look of their guests. "She was kidnapped a couple nights ago." She sadly admitted.

Everyone's eyes widen when they heard the truth. "You bastard! You were supposes to take care of her. How could you let this happen?" Inuyasha yelled angrily pulling out his Tessaiga and pointing it at Sesshomaru.

"Silence half breed. Did you think I intended for this to happen?" Sesshomaru hissed, drawing his Bakusaiga to accept Inuyasha's challenge. He needed a way to relieve his stress and only Inuyasha could last against him for a good while. He already felt ashamed for losing Rin and didn't need his hanyou brother to make him feel even guiltier about it.

"Inuyasha calm down." Sango instructed, holding her daughters' hands tighter just in case she had to drag them out of their battle.

"Fighting won't help the situation." Miroku added, tightening the hold on his son. "We need to think of a way to save Rin."

When Inuyasha didn't stand down, Kagome shouted "SIT!" and immediately, Inuyasha's face plummeted to the ground.

"UGH! Kagome, what was that for?" Inuyasha yelled, lifting his face from the dark polished wooden floor.

"You need to stop jumping into a fight with your brother every time you two meet and focus on the situation" Kagome lectured, her face clearly annoyed and tired of their sibling quarrel.

"Keh, fine." Inuyasha puffed. "But he should have protected her better." He stood up to sheathe his sword as did Sesshomaru.

"Rin's kidnapping was inevitable. " Airi confessed out of nowhere. Everyone turned to look at her, wondering what she's talking about.

""What are you implying?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Kiraya is able to create demons with the ability to sense the powers a human will have if they were to be turned into a demon by her. These demons all have a circular symbol on their body, like the one Rin describe on the snake demon's head. Three of them had already tried to take Rin, knowing their master would love to have her as one of her servants."

"You knew this was going to happen and said nothing about it?" Sesshomaru growled menacingly, his claws dripping with his green poison as his eyes turned a bloody red with teal pupils.

"If I did, you would have locked her up away from the rest of the world." Airi interpose, standing her ground to not be sway by the terrifying demon before her. Sesshomaru gave her a deathly glared for what seemed like an eternity. "I knew it was a possibility, but I had hoped that I could prepare her for the worst, or that she'd be safe enough as long as she was with you; however, I miscalculated." She let out a disappointed breathe, for Sesshomaru and her.

Sesshomaru was stunned at the statement. _She__'__s right once again. I would have locked her away just to protect her, so that no one can take her away from me. _His fists balled up in frustration and anger once again.

"Would someone tell us who this Kiraya person is, and how he or she or whatever is able to turn humans into demons?" Inuyasha complained. They came to see Rin, but found out that she got kidnapped instead.

"I'm sure you're aware of the upcoming war." She paused to see everyone nod. "Kiraya is a powerful demoness and is behind the war. She most likely has an army of demons she created during the past 60 years just to take down all four lords. "Airi explained.

"Will Rin be turned into a demon too?" Kagome asked, still slightly confused by the situation, along with the rest of her companions.

"It's possible but for her to go to such lengths to get her is strange, unless…" Airi trailed off. The others looked to her, wondering what she could be thinking of now. "She's using Rin as a hostage too." She whispered in realization.

"What!" Kagome screamed.

"Judging by the information, I'm guessing this Kiraya person intends to use Rin as a hostage and turn her into a demon to fight against us knowing we couldn't just kill her." Miroku explained.

"Precisely." Airi agreed.

"So is there a way to save Rin, or is she already a demon?" Sango asked.

"No. She should still be transition about now if the curse was just placed on her a couple of nights ago. When I was turned into a demon, it took around ten days for me to finish before Kiraya tried to put me under her control for good." Airi replied.

Everyone sighed in relief of the good news and that they still had a chance, but were startled that the demoness in front of them was once human.

"Wait, you were human?" Kagome asked, shocked that everything she said kept on getting crazier.

"Yes, for sixty years already." Airi answered her, giving her a small sad smile. "However, if we can find her before Kiraya puts Rin under her control, we might be able to revert her back to a human, since it wouldn't have been that long since Rin's transition started."

"How would we do that?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice a slight tinge of hope to save his precious girl, as his eyes reverted back to its beautiful gold.

"We can purify the properties in her system." Airi paused and turned to Kagome "Kagome right?" she asked, receiving a nod from the miko. Rin had already describe who she used to live with before she returned with Sesshomaru. "We'll need you for that part. As long as Kiraya hasn't completed her transformation, there is still hope to get the old Rin back." Kagome nodded her head, and knew what she had to do.

"Okay so now all we have to do is find her." Inuyasha stated, as if that was the answer to their problem.

"The only problem is that we can' track down Kiraya. We've been at it for weeks, but nothing was found." Jaken informed.

"And I've been searching for her for sixty years already." Airi added.

"You couldn't find her?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief at Sesshomaru, earning himself a deadly glare.

"We already have the other three lords sending out their own search parties for the rogue demons under Kiraya's control, so it won't be long until we find her." Jaken informed.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, I guess we can wait for a couple of days, but if she doesn't turn up soon, we go looking for her." He looked to his family and friends and they all agreed to his decision.

"Jaken, show them to their rooms." Sesshomaru instructed before he headed to his study now that his chambers is a mess.

"Yes my lord." Jaken nodded, then lead their guests to their respective rooms.

"I'll inform everyone more on the current situation." Airi offered as she followed them out.

* * *

Later that night, everyone ate dinner together in somewhat of a silence. The kids could sense the intensity of the current situation and didn't feel as cheerful knowing Rin was kidnapped. Jaken tried talking to lighten the mood and Kagome helped but felt awkward after a while.

The door suddenly slammed open as Takeshi barged in. "Sesshomaru-sama" He huffed, slightly out if breath from his night patrol. "An army of demons was spotted heading towards the border from the east. It seems there heading straight for the palace."

Sesshomaru immediately stood up from his chair. "Who are they?" He demanded. He didn't want to have to deal with annoying intruders, when the war is approaching and Rin is nowhere to be found.

"It's the rouge demons. Their army is heading right for us. They'll be here in about three days" Takeshi informed.

"So they decided to come to us instead." Sesshomaru said lowly, more to himself than anyone. "Ready my army and send a message to the other lords that they are to send their armies out to meet us at the battlefield." He commanded as he walked out of the dining room.

"Yes my lord." Takeshi said before he left to do has duty.

"Finally." Airi whispered, still sitting in her chair, her head hung low and her shaky hands balled up. "I can finally kill Kiraya."

**I hope you liked the chapter! **

**Thank you once again to the lovely NewtypeJuliet for helping me finish this chapter! You're AMAZING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
